El mundo es un pañuelo
by MSpring
Summary: Elena y Caroline se mudan a una nueva ciudad. A Kol sus padres le han echado de casa. Rebekah es la chica más popular de la academia. Katherine persigue su sueño. Damon y su negocio en prosperidad sólo buscan chicas. En un mundo alternativo un grupo de jóvenes se da cuenta de que el mundo es un pañuelo y descubren el amor, la amistad, el compañerismo, la familia y el deseo.
1. PRÓLOGO

_Elena_

"Dios mío" pienso "¿Dónde se ha metido esta chica?" No paro de llamar a Caroline al móvil, pero no hay manera. No lo coge y yo me siento enana sola en este inmenso aeropuerto. De repente noto a alguien que me coge por detrás. Doy un respingo y me doy la vuelta.

-¡Lo siento! – Exclama Caroline – Ya sabes cómo se pone mi madre… No me dejaba marchar. Me mira de arriba abajo. - ¿Dónde están tus maletas? Te recuerdo que no nos vamos de fin de semana, nos vamos a vivir a Madrid.

-Facturadas. – le digo sonriendo tiernamente para luego ponerme más seria. – Donde deberían estar las tuyas. Vamos a perder el vuelo.

-¡Tranquila, Elena! – dice cogiendo todas sus pertenencias y dirigiéndose al mostrador para sacar su tarjeta de embarque. -¡Espérame aquí!

Sonrío. No hubiera podido elegir a alguien mejor para empezar mi nueva vida: la Universidad.

_Kol_

Conduzco tranquilo, casi al compás de la música. Suena en mi Golf un rap relajado, pero a todo volumen. Noto como la gente me mira. Me da igual, son mis gustos. Aun que no les culpo. En esta urbanización solo vivenpijos adinerados, como mi familia. Llego a casa, después de diez días sin aparecer por aquí. Es el cumple de mamá, sino no vengo. Ella me saluda con entusiasmo, intercambiamos un par de besos y le doy su regalo de cumpleaños: una rosa. Le gusta, puedo verlo en sus ojos. No he visto a mi padre aun así que me introduzco en el amplio comedor de paredes blancas pero ahí solo está Rebekah.

-Hola enana. – le sonrío y le revuelvo su bonito pelo rubio mientras me siento en una silla a su lado.

-Ya pensábamos que no volvías. – bromea.

-Qué más quisieras. – reímos.

-Hola hijo. - oigo esa voz ronca y dura en mi espalda. "Ya estamos todos" pienso.

-Hola.- respondo seco y borde.

-Ya que te has dignado a venir quiero hablar contigo. – se me acerca y se sienta a mi lado. – Esto tiene que acabar. Vas a ponerte a estudiar alguna carrera, me da igual cual.

-No. – respondo y se hace un silencio en la sala.

-Pues creo que lo mejor es que te vayas de esta casa, para siempre.

Mi hermana y mi madre se quedan sin habla y con la boca abierta.

-Perfecto. – Me levanto, me acerco a mi madre y le vuelvo a besar en la mejilla. – Lo siento, mamá. Entiende que no me quede. – Mira al suelo, triste, pero yo no puedo hacer nada. Luego me acerco a Rebekah. – Nos vemos pronto. – Le guiño un ojo y sin decir nada más me doy la vuelta y me voy por donde he venido. "Hola, mundo" pienso.

_Katherine_

-Mamá, aun me quedan tres días para irme a la residencia y ya lo tengo todo listo, relájate. – Le pido a mi madre que no para de dar vueltas por la casa.

-Es que no me puedo creer que te vayas… ¡Ay, mi niña pequeña que mayor se ha hecho! – exclama a los cuatro vientos.

Levanto la mirada por encima del libro que estoy leyendo y la miro. Me hace gracia.

-Mamá, tu niña pequeña es esa que tienes ahí. – señalo a mi hermana April de cinco años quien se da por aludida, se gira y me saluda con la mano. Es gracioso. Es lo que más echaré de menos de mi casa, estas escenas cómicas interpretadas por mi madre.

De pronto tocan el timbre y unos segundos más tarde abren la puerta con la llave. Solo hay una persona en el mundo que hace eso y me levanto a saludarle.

-¡Abuelo! – abrazo fuerte a mi hombre preferido en el mundo.

-Hola, cariño. – dice mientras corresponde mi abrazo. – Veo que ya lo tienes preparado. – dice mirando a mi alrededor. – ¿No es un poco pronto?

-Eso le he dicho yo a tu hija. – río mientras se acerca mi madre a saludarle.

-Ay… Melinda, relájate. Sólo se va a la universidad y dentro de unos años dejarás de echarla de menos. Por qué la veremos por la tele. –Me sonríe – Mi pequeña gran actriz.

Siempre he pensado que si algún día gano un Óscar se lo dedicaré a mi abuelo. Sonrío con todas mis fuerzas.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Aquí os dejo el primer capítulo. Espero que os guste! Quiero decir que me ha costado mucho encontrarle un lugar a todos los personajes y que aunque al principio no salen todos poco a poco van a ir apareciendo más! Muchas gracias por leerme!**

* * *

_Caroline_

No me había imaginado mi piso de universitaria de esta manera. Pensaba que iba a ser un _loft_ de dos plantas, espacioso, colores vivos en las paredes, una gran pantalla de plasma y un gran sofá en forma de L. Yo y mi costumbre a las grandes expectativas. Yo y Elena abrimos la puerta de nuestro nuevo hogar y ninguna de las dos pronuncia palabra. Nos quedamos mirando ese piso de una manera extraña. Las paredes son blancas y desde la entrada solo podemos ver una cocina pequeña unida a un salón sin tele y un pequeño sofá donde tres son multitud, viejo y de color marrón.

-Vamos a ver las habitaciones. – me dice.

El piso tiene tres habitaciones, aun que eso ya lo sabíamos. Hace unos días pusimos un anuncio en el periódico buscando una compañera de piso. Dos de las habitaciones eran completamente iguales, y la habitación restante era un poco más pequeña pero, en recompensa, tenía un pequeño balcón donde las demás tenían una ventana. Las paredes de estas también eran blancas pero a diferencia del resto de la casa, el suelo era de madera en vez de baldosa blanca, "Al menos esta parte de la casa no parecerá un hospital" pienso. Tenían una cama de matrimonio en medio y, las dos más grandes, un escritorio, nada más. El piso tenía dos cuartos de baño, uno de ellos mucho más grande que el otro y en este estaban la lavadora, la secadora y otros utensilios. Decidimos que yo me quedaba con el grande y Elena con el pequeño, al menos de momento. Y empezamos a instalarnos en nuestras respectivas habitaciones, las dos que tenían escritorio, y dejamos la del balcón para nuestra futura inquilina.

-Es hora de comer. – aparece Elena en mi habitación. – He visto un japonés aquí al lado cuando veníamos con el taxi. ¿Te apetece?

-Claro. – le contesto con una sonrisa, me encanta la comida japonesa.

-¿No te sientes extraña? – me pregunta una vez en el restaurante.

-Mucho – reconozco mirando a mi alrededor, es un bonito restaurante.

-Es raro saber que ya nunca vas a volver a vivir con tu familia, ¿no crees?

-Sí. Pero me gusta la idea y… tú eres casi como mi familia. – Me sonríe halagada.

-Es una suerte que nos hayan cogido a las dos en la ART. – me dice mientras se mete un rollito de primavera en la boca.

-Si nos han cogido es porque nos lo merecemos, Elena.

-Ya pero… Es una de las mejores academias de arte del país.

-Y nosotras las mejores artistas del país. Combinación perfecta, ¿no crees? – ambas reímos y en ese momento me doy cuenta de que tengo que ir al baño, tanta cerveza no es buena. – Ahora vengo Elena, creo que la cerveza quiere salir. – vuelve a reírse. De camino al baño saco el móvil, quiero ver si tengo algún mensaje de mi madre y de repente me choco con alguien. Mierda.

-Perdón. – digo mientras levanto la cabeza y me quedo alucinando.

-No te disculpes, he sido yo que iba distraído. – Me dice un chico guapísimo de ojos verdes. Dios, qué guapo.

-Yo también iba distraída. – digo coqueta y aprovecho para mirarle de arriba abajo. Está muy bueno. Y entonces me armo de valor. – Caroline. – le digo tendiéndole la mano para presentarme.

-Stefan. – me dice cogiéndome la mano y sonriéndome.

-Un placer. – le sonrío. – Espero verte por aquí a menudo. – Y me voy acariciándome el pelo rubio hacia el cuarto de baño. Me miro al espejo, estoy orgullosa, ha sido una jugada maestra: coqueta, radiante, impactante y sobretodo fugaz.

* * *

**Y ya sabéis, si os agustado dejadme un review para que me suba el ánimo! :)**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Hola! Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo! Y bueno... Se que estos capítulos son mas para presentar a los personajes pero veréis como se va poniendo de cada vez más interesante! Quiero agradecer a UshieVictoria por su comentario, y a LoveDamonSalvatore y SoniaSalvatore por poner mi fic en favoritos! Y gracias también a todos esos anónimos que también leyeron! Espero que os guste, cuidaros y dejad un review! :)**

* * *

_Kol_

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? – me pregunta Rebekah desde la otra línea del teléfono.

-Buscarme trabajo y un lugar donde vivir. – le contesto sentado desde un portal desconocido y sacando humo por la boca.

-¿Trabajo? ¿De qué? – se nota preocupada.

-De lo que sea, ya he mandado un par de currículos y he hecho un par de entrevistas, estoy esperando a que me llamen. El título de bachiller que me obligó a sacarme tu padre me servirá de algo, digo yo.

-¿Y eso es lo que quieres hacer con tu vida? – sé que no lo dice con maldad. Sé que no intenta enfadarme, sino que está preocupada.

-Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero hacer con mi vida. – contesto dando una calda a mi cigarro y con una sonrisa torcida en la cara. Me siento gilipollas, ni que me viera la cara…

-Ojalá te salga todo bien, sabes que es algo muy difícil. Aun que he de decir que aparte de que no me guste el rap, el tuyo es de los menos odiosos que he escuchado. – se ríe tímidamente.

-¿Sabes qué, hermanita? Si no fueras tan estirada serías una chavala de lujo. – los dos nos reímos.

-Yo también te quiero, Kol. Pero voy a colgarte, tengo clase de ballet y llego tarde.

-Hablamos pronto, cuídate.

-Tú también. – cuelgo, la voy a echar de menos. Me termino el cigarro en ese portal, necesito encontrar un sitio donde vivir. Hace unos días estoy viviendo en casa de un amigo, pero no puedo quedarme ahí para siempre, además me duele la espalda de dormir en un sofá. En ese momento veo un periódico encima de un banco, me acerco, lo cojo y miro en la sección de alquiler de pisos, casas, etc. Un anuncio llama mi atención así que decido llamar al número que aparece.

-¿Hola? – se oye una chica al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola… esto… verás… llamaba por el anuncio de la habitación que se alquila, puede ser que me interesara. ¿Sigue disponible? ¿Y el precio sigue siendo el mismo que pone en el anuncio?

-¡Hola! – dice ahora mucho más simpática – Espera un momento. – Y se oye cómo le habla a alguien- ¡Elena! ¡Elena! ¡Es por la habitación! – me río un poco por el entusiasmo de esa chica y entonces vuelve a hablarme a mi – Sí, sí. Sigue disponible y es el mismo precio. Si quieres verlo aquí estamos. Hasta el lunes que empezamos las clases no creo que nos movamos mucho de por aquí, somos nuevas en la ciudad y aun tenemos que instalarnos y todo, bueno ya sabes. – vuelve a reírse. Y entonces pienso. No, no tengo nada que hacer.

-Pues, quizás me paso en un par de horas. ¿Te va bien?

-Sí, claro. Cuando quieras. – se queda pensativa. - ¿La dirección la pone en el anuncio, no?

-Sí, pero no sale que piso es.

-Primero B, de ballet. – río. Cada vez que oigo esa palabra me acuerdo de mi querida hermana.

-De acuerdo, allí nos vemos entonces.

-¡Hasta luego! – se despide simpática.

Y entonces me recorre el pensamiento de ¿Voy a compartir piso con chicas?


	4. Capítulo 3

**_Hola! Siento mucho el retraso, he tenido problemas con el internet en casa pero ya estoy de vuelta! Espero que os guste este capítulo y gracias a todos los que leéis mi fic pero sobretodo a los que lo añaden a favoritos y a karymoon, lina y UshieVictoria por vuestros reviews que me animan mucho! Espero que os guste! :)_**

* * *

_Elena_

-¿Era un chico? – pregunto sorprendida mientras doy un sorbo del café sentada en nuestro nuevo sofá.

-Sí. – responde Caroline – No pasa nada. – dice con naturalidad.

-Ya, bueno, será un poco intimidante. – digo pensativa.

-Se le notaba buen chico. – dice – Y a lo mejor está bueno. – sonríe pícara.

-No. – me pongo seria – Nada de sexo con compañeros de piso. – me mira desafiante – Care, enserio… Podría traernos serios problemas.

-Vale, vale. Lo intentaré. – reímos.

-Tal vez es feo. – le digo casi rezando por ello. No me fío un pelo de Caroline en ese sentido. Nos quedamos en silencio un rato. Miro a mi alrededor, me siento extraña. Me gustaría pintar paredes y cambiar muebles del piso, para que sea más acogedor. Quizás podamos plantearnos la idea, cuando ya estemos los tres inquilinos. - ¿Cuándo viene? – pregunto de repente.

-No creo que tarde mucho… - dice mirándose su bonito y delicado reloj dorado.

Y entonces llaman a la puerta. Yo y Caroline nos miramos fijamente, es obvio que estamos nerviosas. Por favor, que sea simpático y limpio. Caroline se levanta de un salto dejando su taza en la mesa del salón y abre la puerta. Inclino la cabeza hacia atrás para ver bien lo que sucede.

El chico es alto y castaño. Tiene el pelo corto, de esos que no tienen que peinarse. Las facciones de su cara son duras, cuadradas así que resaltan sus dulces ojos de color miel y su sonrisa delicada y tímida. Me lo miro de arriba abajo. Mierda, está bueno. Lleva una camiseta de tirantes de baloncesto lo cual deja ver perfectamente sus musculosos brazos y lo mismo pasa con sus pantalones cortos de deporte. Observo a Caroline, lo está analizando entero. ¡Care, córtate un poco! Me levanto y me dirijo a la puerta.

-Hola… - dice él tímido – Soy Kol, el de la habitación. – Y le tiende la mano. Pero Caroline prefiere darle dos besos en las mejillas con emoción.

-¡Hola Kol! – saca la mejor de sus sonrisas – Yo soy Caroline, y ella – añade cogiéndome de la mano y arrastrándome hacia ellos – es Elena.

-Encantado. – dice amablemente sonriendo.

-Igualmente. – le contesto yo con educación. – Pasa. – Será mejor que nos sentemos a hablar. – El chico entra, por su expresión, creo que un poco aterrado culpa de Caroline.

-Bueno, nosotras llegamos ayer así que aun lo tenemos todo patas arriba. – se disculpa Caroline. – Sentémonos en el sofá, si cabemos… - reímos los tres y es una sensación agradable. Empiezo a pensar que es buen chico y que podemos llevarnos bien los tres siempre que Caroline no haga la traviesa.

Una vez en el sofá le ofrecemos un café y charlamos un poco. Nos pregunta de dónde venimos, qué vamos a estudiar y nos cuenta que su hermana va a ir a la misma academia que nosotras. Qué casualidad. Le enseñamos los baños y decidimos que nosotras nos quedamos el grande y él el pequeño. Después pasamos a enseñarle la habitación y al parecer le gusta mucho el tema de que tenga un balcón y ni menciona la falta de escritorio.

-Esto… chicas, ¿vosotras fumáis? – nos pregunta de repente.

-No – contestamos las dos a la vez. – A no ser que sean ocasiones especiales. – añade Caroline.

-Vale, vale. – dice – Es que yo fumo pero tranquilas, fumaré siempre fuera. Menos mal que tengo balcón. – Ahora cuadran muchas cosas.

-Pues… - digo yo mirando a mi alrededor – creo que está todo visto y dicho, ¿no?

-Bueno… Hay una cosa… - dice. Le miramos extrañadas. – Sé que normalmente cuando se alquila algo el inquilino se incorpora al mes siguiente pero… aun quedan quince días y me corre un poco de prisa… Si os importara que viniera antes, no me importa pagaros este mes entero…

-Tranquilo, tu ven cuando quieras. – le dice Caroline. Y me mira a mí en busca de aprobación.

-Claro, - sonrío – no hay problema.

-Perfecto, chicas, muchas gracias, de verdad. – nos mira sonriendo. ¿Qué os parece si mañana por la tarde estoy aquí?

-Cuando quieras. Pero solo tenemos dos llaves… - dice Caroline.

-Mañana llámanos y cuando te hayas instalado vamos a hacer una copia, así damos una vuelta. – propongo –nos vendrá bien. – reímos.

Nos despedimos de él y se va. Y en el momento que se cierra la puerta sé que me espera un viernes noche escuchando a Caroline repetir lo bueno que está.


	5. Capítulo 4

**_Hola! Una vez más gracias a UshieVictoria por su review! A ver si las demás os animáis porque sube mucho la moral! Espero que os guste este capítulo y vais a ver como poco a poco se va poniendo la cosa más interesante... Y por fin en este capítulo tenéis a Damon, chicas! Muchas gracias por leerme y si os gusta ya sabéis, un review no os quita mucho tiempo! Un beso! :)_**

* * *

_Katherine_

Hace un rato que escucho a mamá que me llama. Pero no le hago caso, a veces puede ser un poco pesada y yo estoy disfrutando de una gran ducha de agua caliente después de todo el ejercicio que he hecho esta mañana. Cuando muy a mi pesar salgo de la ducha me envuelvo en mi albornoz de color rojo que me encanta, es muy suave y me llega por la mitad de los muslos, decido que me lo voy a llevar a la residencia. Me miro al espejo, ojala tuviera el pelo liso, me cuesta muchísimo peinarme mis rebeldes rizos para que queden bien. Me estoy peinando el pelo cuando de repente me siento observada y miro a mi izquierda, a la ventana. Está abierta, pero normalmente no me preocupa ya que la casa de al lado está deshabitada… o lo estaba. En ella hay un chico mirándome fijamente sin ningún tipo de expresión en la cara, es como si me estuviera analizando. Tiene el pelo oscuro y los ojos muy claros, es muy guapo, lo analizo yo también y al cabo de unos segundos me sonríe. ¿Quién será? Sea quien sea me avergüenza y me intimida así que cierro las cortinas y sigo con lo mío.

Cuando ya estoy vestida salgo al comedor donde están mi hermana y mi madre.

-Kath, te estaba llamando – me informa mi madre.

-¿Ah, si? – me hago la sorprendida. - No te oía, estaba duchándome.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Dime.

-Tenemos vecinos nuevos, han comprado la casa de al lado. – "Anda, no me digas" pienso – ¿Puedes acercarte a llevarles una copia de las llaves del trastero? Así los conoces, creo que son jóvenes.

-Claro, mamá. – Digo. Aunque creo que ya los conozco, al menos a uno.

Estoy frente a esa puerta parecida a la mía, he tocado el timbre pero tardan en abrir así que estoy a punto de irme cuando oigo la cerradura y aparece junto a mis ojos un chico con el pelo castaño claro y los ojos verdes, también muy guapo. Me mira con cara de "QuiénNaricesEresYQuéQuieres?".

-Esto… Hola – digo sonriendo – Soy vuestra vecina. – empiezo a explicar – Mi madre me manda para que os de las llaves del trastero, es compartido entre todos los vecinos y está al final de la calle, por si os hace falta. – su expresión se ha suavizado y ahora sonríe. – Mi nombre es Katherine. – le digo tendiéndole la mano.

-Yo soy Stefan. – Me devuelve el gesto, su voz es extremadamente dulce. Y le brindo las llaves. – Muchas gracias, Katherine. No creo que lo usemos, pero está bien saber que disponemos de uno.

Y entonces una voz mucho menos dulce nos interrumpe y ese chico sale de detrás de Stefan.

-¿Quién ha venido a vernos, hermanito? – pregunta y su cara se ilumina cuando me ve. – Anda, pero si es la chica del albornoz rojo. Caperucita. – sonríe con picardía. Y me tiende la mano. – Damon.

-Anda, pero si es el mirón de la ventana. – espeto con ironía esperando que lo pille y le estrecho la mano. – Katherine.

-Bonito nombre para unas bonitas piernas. – contesta con total normalidad. Me quedo estupefacta, no sé cómo puede tener tanta cara. Stefan parece no entender nada.

-¿Os conocíais? – pregunta desconcertado.

-Digamos que tu hermano es un mirón. – le digo sonriendo a Damon falsamente.

-Digamos, hermanito, que mi habitación tiene mejores vistas que la tuya. – y le guiña un ojo. Me río por dentro, este tío tiene un morro que se lo pisa. – Pero… ¿Qué hacemos en la puerta? – pone cara de escandalizado - Entra, Katherine, íbamos a abrir un Bourbon para celebrar que tenemos nuevo hogar, ¿porqué no te quedas?

Miro a Damon y luego a Stefan quien me mira y parece que le doy pena. No entiendo nada.

-Damon, es sábado por la tarde, seguro que ya tiene otros planes. – dice la voz dulce.

Me quedo pensando. ¿Otros planes? Mi madre me ha prohibido salir los dos días que me quedan en casa. Hoy es sábado, el lunes empiezo la universidad. Mm… ¿Quedarme en casa viendo una película con mi madre y mi hermana o charlar un rato con dos hermanos que están buenísimos ambos?

-¿Y bien…? – pregunta Damon echándose a un lado y haciendo un gesto con la mano para dejarme espacio para entrar.

-Creo que puedo quedarme un rato. – sonrío y entro.


	6. Capítulo 5

**_Hola! Una vez más gracias a UshieVictoria ya que es la única que se atreve a dejarme reviews y la verdad es que a veces pienso que escribo solo para ella! jajaja Todos aquellos que visitáis mi fic y no comentáis (que sé que estáis ahí) animaros a decirme que os parece pues hay algunas cosas que no tengo claras y las opiniones me ayudarían mucho! UshieVictoria, el tema de las parejas la verdad es que la única que tengo clara clarísima de momento es Damon & Elena, las demás la verdad es que tengo demasiadas ideas en la cabeza y he de decidirme pero decirte que el Steferine tiene muchas papeletas y más ahora que me lo has comentado en tu review porque como ya he dicho vuestra opinión para mi son las reglas._**

**_De todas maneras quiero avisar de que las parejas van a ir surgiendo lentamente y quizás antes de estar con quien deben esten con otros o haya algún rollo así pues me gusta complicar las cosas para que así sea más emocionante! Bueno, en fin, espero que os guste este capítulo. Es cortito, pero pronto subiré el próximo, lo prometo!_**

**_Besos! Y gracias por leer! :)_**

* * *

_Kol_

-¿¡Con dos tías!? – me pregunta Rick mirándome alucinado. Yo me limito a asentir con la cabeza y sonreír. – Eres la leche. – ambos reímos. Estamos sentados en dos butacas una delante de la otra, en su casa, y me mira. Saco mi paquete de Cherterfield y le ofrezco un cigarrillo mientras me enciendo yo uno. – Gracias. – dice. - ¿Y qué tal son?

-Simpáticas. – se ríe.

-No me refiero a eso… - sonríe malévolamente. - ¿Están buenas? – pregunta por fin. Me hace gracia, Rick es uno de los amigos más tontos que tengo.

-Pues mira, te explico. – empiezo – Llego al primero B acojonado, por la idea de compartir el piso con dos tías. – me inclino hacia adelante apoyando los codos sobre las rodillas – Entonces me decido y toco a la puerta. Oigo unos pasos que se acercan corriendo, unos pasos fuertes…

-Entonces, ¿están gordas? – me interrumpe.

-Tío, cállate y déjame acabar. – rechisto.

-Vale, sigue. – se tiende en la butaca y fuma de su cigarro.

-Entonces me acojono más aun y oigo la cerradura, están abriendo. – la escena es muy cómica, parece que estoy contando una historia de terror. – Y entonces la puerta se retira y se me planta delante de mí una rubia de melena ondulada con unas curvas de infarto. – hago un gesto con las manos describiendo las curvas de arriba abajo – En ese momento aluciné. Me la quedo mirando embobado y entonces se acerca la otra chica y… Madre mía… Verlas a las dos juntas era un cuadro. Morena, pelo largo, liso, con unas curvas también preciosas… - Vale sí, las chicas no están nada mal pero estoy exagerando, quiero darle envidia porque se pone muy gracioso. Y lo consigo. Rick me mira con la boca abierta embobado y está a punto de quemar la butaca con el cigarro. – Tío, cuidado con la butaca. Y deja de babear. – le doy un toque en la barbilla para que cierre la boca y espabila, entonces nos ponemos a reír los dos.

-Kol, vives en el paraíso. Creo que voy a ir a verte a menudo. – ríe. Me miro el reloj, es hora de irse.

-Tío, me voy al paraíso que mis diosas me esperan. – bromeo.

Me despido de Rick, cojo mis maletas y me subo a mi coche. Esta mañana he ido a casa a por todas mis cosas, suerte que sólo estaban mamá y la abuela, aunque me hubiera gustado ver a Rebekah. La abuela me ha llamado más tarde diciéndome que me iba a ingresar una generosa cantidad de dinero para que pudiera empezar mi vida sin ninguna dificultad pero aun así me buscaré un trabajo, no quiero ser un mantenido.

-¡Hola, Kol! – me saluda efusivamente Caroline mientras Elena un poco más tímida me sonríe. – Vaya llevas poca cosa… - dice la diosa rubia mirando mis dos maletas enormes que a mí me parecían una exageración.

-¿Enserio? – reímos.

Las chicas me ayudan a instalarme. La verdad es que son geniales y aunque me sienta un poco extraño creo que podré acostumbrarme y que al final me irá bien, se las ve responsables y quizás se me pega algo. Entonces se me ocurre una idea, justo cuando estamos saliendo del piso para ir a hacer una copia de la llave.

-Chicas, ayer no os vi muy contentas con el mobiliario de las partes comunes de la casa, ¿puede ser?

-Puede ser. – admite Elena mientras se recoge el pelo. Debe tener calor, hace mucho sol.

-Ese sofá es horrible, en todos los sentidos. – afirma Caroline.

-¿Qué os parece si pasamos por una tienda de muebles y compramos un par de cosas? Mi abuela me ha regalado un dinerito esta mañana y… ha sido bastante generosa. – propongo con una sonrisa en la cara. A Caroline se le encienden los ojos pero a Elena no la veo tan de acuerdo.

-Pero nosotras no podemos pagarte nuestra parte… - dice la morena.

-No, no. Habéis sido muy amables conmigo y además, ahí también voy a vivir yo. Es algo así como una aportación.

Al final las convenzo. Bueno, a Elena, Caroline estaba convencida desde el primer momento. A cambio, ellas no me cobran este mes de alquiler. Así que nos pasamos por una tienda de muebles y compramos un bonito sofá rojo de cuatro plazas con cojines negros de terciopelo y a juego dos pufs negros. También compramos una tele de plasma, no muy grande; un juego de mesa de comedor con cuatro sillas, normalita, de madera; y una mesa auxiliar para el salón de madera y bajita. Nos afirman que nos lo traerán todo mañana por la mañana y nos alegran, así ya tenemos algo que hacer el domingo.

Decidimos dar un paseo por la ciudad. Les enseño los mejores bares, restaurantes, discotecas, heladerías y cafeterías. Parecen dos niñas pequeñas en un parque de atracciones y yo me divierto viéndolas. Elena nos invita a un helado y nos sentamos en un banco en una plaza abarrotada de gente a comérnoslo. Charlamos y reímos, son muy divertidas. Entonces oigo una voz a mi espalda.

-Te veo muy bien acompañado, Kol.


	7. Capítulo 6

**_Hola! Que emoción! Casi se me saltan las lágrimas al ver que dos más de vosotros os habéis manifestado! Muchas gracias a Andie Salvatore-Booth y a girldelena por sus reviews y como siempre a mi fiel seguidora UshieVictoria!_**

**_Bien, para empezar Andie Salvatore-Booth tienes razón, los capítulos son un poco cortos hasta ahora pero este va a ser el último que se así de corto, lo prometo. Es más, el siguiente ya lo tengo casi terminado y es más largo y como os habéis portado tan bien con los reviews quizás lo cuelgo esta noche o mañana como tarde!_**

**_Bueno, creo que por ahora se van acabando los capítulos de presentación y vamos a empezar con la acción. La verdad es que tenía muchas ganas!_**

**_Y quiero mandaros a todos un mensaje tranquilizador: EL DELENA NO FALTARÁ! Tranquilos! Pero también me gustaría saber con quien os gustaría que estuvieran los otros personajes porque como ya dije en el otro capi estoy muy liada con el rollo de las parejas! Todos me gustan con todos! Y vuestra opinión me ayudaría a decidirme! Bueno, que ya me vuelvo a alargar... Espero que os guste el capítulo y que lo disfrutéis! Un beso! Y gracias por leerme!_**

* * *

_Damon_

"Qué desconcertante es esta chica" pienso todo el rato mientras está sentada entre yo y mi hermano en el amplio sofá de cuero, dispuesta a jugar con los dos. Stefan me mira, quiere saber mis intenciones el problema es que no las sé ni yo.

-¿Así que venís de Italia? – nos pregunta con la copa de Bourbon en su mano.

-Sí. Nuestra familia era de aquí pero nacimos en Italia.

-Debe ser muy bonito… - opina mientras observa su vaso. Y yo aprovecho para observarla. Y pienso que aunque esos shorts vaqueros y esa camiseta de manga corta roja le queden muy bien le quedaba mejor el albornoz negro. Sonrío al recordarlo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? – le pregunta Stefan. Me sorprende. ¿Está ligando mi hermanito aburrido?

-Dieciocho, desde el mes pasado. ¿Y vosotros?

-Veintitrés – contesto con tono sensual. Qué joven es, me encanta.

-Veinte. – responde Stefan.

-Aunque como si tuviera cinco. – respondo riéndome de mi hermano y él me mira mal mientras ella oculta una risita. Creo que le está subiendo el alcohol del Bourbon ya que tiene las mejillas coloradas.

Hablamos animadamente de temas varios. Es una chica muy simpática y muy cariñosa ya que de cada vez se va pegando más a nosotros y a mí me pone una mano en la pierna. Sonrío. ¿Quieres jugar, vecinita? Jugaremos. Le paso la mano por la cintura. Me mira, y se ruboriza. Lentamente, mientras seguimos hablando y sin que Stefan se dé cuenta voy subiendo mi mano por el interior de su camiseta, acariciándole la espalda. Noto como se estremece y por unos segundos se le pone la piel de gallina.

-El lunes empiezo la universidad. – dice alegremente.

-Qué tiempo tan feliz. – exclamo recordando esos años de universitario. Qué bien me lo pasé y que contentas tenía a las chicas del campus.

-¿Tienes una carrera? – me pregunta.

-Así es, nena. – alardeo. – Tengo una pequeña empresa en Italia y ahora voy a expandirla hasta aquí. En realidad era de mi padre pero no quiero aburrirte hablando de negocios. – le sonrío y pone una cara que me resulta familiar. Es esa cara de "DamonLlevameATuCama", esa que suelen poner todas las chicas.

-¿Y tu Stefan? – pregunta sin quitar del todo esa cara.

-Yo empiezo el lunes la universidad también.

-¿Enserio? ¿Dónde? – se sorprende y se emociona. Así que decido dejarle un poco de protagonismo a mi hermanito.

-En la ART. – contesta orgulloso, es una escuela muy difícil de entrar por lo que tengo entendido.

-¿¡Enserio!? – pregunta ella algo escandalizada. – No me lo puedo creer. – "¿Qué pasa? ¿Tan difícil es entrar?" pienso.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Que yo también! – contesta eufórica y abraza a Stefan. Mierda, tengo que recuperar su atención. – ¿Pero haces primero?

-Sí. – contesta él - ¡Qué bien! ¿En qué te especializas?

-Teatro. ¿Y tu?

-Música. – se quedan mirándose – Bueno, seguro que en algo coincidiremos.

-Sí, y solo el hecho de conocer a alguien. Qué bien…- suspira. Y se mira el reloj. – Dios, es tarde.

-¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar? – le propongo llamando de nuevo su atención - Íbamos a pedir unas pizzas y seguro que tu nos puedes recomendar un buen sitio. – sonrío y vuelvo a acariciarle la espalda.

-Debería llamar a mi madre y preguntárselo. Bueno, - se levanta – ahora vengo voy a hablar por teléfono. – se ríe.

-Vale, pero intenta ponerte seria. El Bourbon afecta. – y le guiño un ojo mientras se levanta. Se va al vestíbulo así que yo y Stefan nos quedamos solos, nos miramos.

-¿Te gusta? – le pregunto directamente. No hay tiempo para andarse con rodeos.

-Solo es una compañera. – responde frío – Además, sabes que no es el tipo de chica que me gusta.

-Es verdad. – digo. Y irónico y abriendo mucho los ojos añado – A ti te van más las mosquitas muertas.

Y entonces vuelve Katherine sonriendo como una niña pequeña.

-Chicos, ¡que empiece la fiesta! – exclama y de un salto vuelve a sentarse entre nosotros. Esta vez más cerca mío que de mi hermano. Sonrío. Parece ser que a caperucita le gusta jugar con el lobo.


	8. Capítulo 7

**_Holaaaaaa! Que emoción! Adoro vuestros reviews :') Muchísimas gracias enserio! Esta vez por sus reviews a thequeenofhearts27, Andie Salvatore-Booth, UshieVictoria & lunni!_**

**_Aquí teneis el capi más largo (que quería subir antes pero me fue imposible!) por petición de _**_**Andie Salvatore-Booth y prometo que a partir de ahora todos serán así mas o menos o eso intentaré! Espero que os guste este capítulo tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo! Y sigo pidiendo por favor que me digáis que parejas os gustarían que salieran de todo esto porque como digo miles y millones de veces vuestra opinión es lo primero! Y ya sabéis! Queréis capítulos más largos o más seguidos? Nada me motiva más que un review!**_

_**Disfrutad el capitulo y gracias por leerme!**_

* * *

_Caroline_

El helado de fresa está buenísimo, igual que el chico que está a mi lado y mi nuevo y rico compañero de piso. Es una lástima que haya prometido a Elena no tener nada con él.

El sol nos da de cara y la verdad es que se está muy bien, Kol es muy simpático y nos llevamos muy bien con él. Creo que estoy sonriendo como una tonta cuando de repente una voz a mis espaldas me despierta de mis pensamientos. Es una voz de hombre, cálida y a la vez dura, y tiene algo de acento extraño… ¿Quizás inglés?

-Te veo muy bien acompañado, Kol. – los tres nos giramos y nos encontramos a un chico rubio de pelo rizado y ojos azules con una sonrisa torcida en los labios. Tiene las facciones de la cara duras pero a la vez se le ve dulce. Llama mi atención enseguida. Es guapísimo. Y decido que quiero conocerle.

Kol parece desconcertado, como si hubiera visto un fantasma, pero un fantasma que le cae bien. Sonríe y le abraza muy fuerte. Sin duda hace mucho que no se ven.

-Klaus… - dice. Bonito nombre, pienso yo.

-¿Cómo estás? – le pregunta el rubio cuando dejan de abrazarse. – Pues bien, me he ido de casa… Bueno, mi padre por fin me ha echado. – ríen – Y ellas son mis nuevas compañeras de piso. – mira a Elena. – Elena, - la presenta y Klaus le dirige una fugaz mirada y luego mi compañero de piso me mira a mi – y Caroline. Esté es Klaus. – Ahora Klaus se queda mirándome fijamente y yo a él. Parece un concurso de quien aguanta más sin parpadear. Le sonrío y luego, demuestro indiferencia girándome hacia Kol.

-¿Y sois amigos? – pregunto.

-Es mi hermanastro. – contesta Kol. – Mis padres lo adoptaron cuando teníamos cuatro y diez años y después se fue a vivir a Inglaterra y… - se mira al chico - ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta desconcertado. Y yo me quedo pensando, ¿adoptado a los diez años? Es extraño.

-Lo echaba de menos. He vuelto. – se limita a contestar. – Tengo trabajo aquí. Soy ayudante de danza en la academia ART y doy clases de música a niños pequeños por las tardes.

Un momento. ¿¡Ha dicho en la ART!? No me lo puedo creer.

-Nosotras empezamos mañana en la ART. – se me adelanta Elena sonriendo con su habitual cordialidad.

-¿Enserio? Qué casualidad… - dice él y sé que en cuanto lo dice me mira de una manera extraña, sugerente.

-Oye, ¿qué pasa? ¿Soy el único en toda la ciudad que no tiene nada que ver con la ART? – se queja Kol y todos reímos.

-Parece ser que sí. – le digo yo riéndome y jugando con uno de mis mechones rubios y mirando al horizonte, empieza a atardecer.

-Oíd, - dice Kol de repente - ¿Os importa si esta noche ceno con Klaus? Tenemos mucho que contarnos. – dice mirándole. Y yo, no sé por qué siento una pequeña decepción en mi interior.

-¿Por qué vamos a ir los dos solos pudiendo ir con dos señoritas como estas? – pregunta Klaus. Y los cuatro sonreímos. Adiós a ese sentimiento de decepción. – Yo he de ir a casa primero a coger unas cosas pero… ¿Qué os parece si quedamos a las diez?

Entre ellos dos deciden el sitio, ya que nosotras no tenemos prácticamente ni idea de los restaurantes de esta ciudad. Así que deciden que iremos a una hamburguesería del centro, muy buena, dicen. Y creo recordar que es uno de los sitios que nos ha enseñado Kol esta tarde. Nos despedimos de Klaus y vamos a casa.

La ducha me sienta de muerte. La verdad es que mi nueva vida en Madrid no está siendo como esperaba, pero me está encantando. Me miro en el espejo del baño. Mi albornoz blanco envuelve mi piel blanca y hace juego con mi pelo rubio. Ese chico, el hermano de Kol, es guapísimo y esta noche voy a cenar con él. Me siento segura y feliz.

-¡Caroline! – la voz de Elena interrumpe mis pensamientos - ¡Sal ya! ¡No tenemos todo el día!

Es verdad, no me acordaba de que Elena también tiene que ducharse. Salgo del cuarto de baño inmediatamente y soy consciente de que esta noche irradio luminosidad y energía y soy feliz. Kol está sentado en el sofá con su móvil en la mano y cuando paso por su lado para ir a mi habitación me mira y enseguida aparta la vista al darse cuenta de que voy en albornoz. Se tendrá que acostumbrar, pienso.

Son las diez menos cuarto y estamos los tres bajando por el ascensor. Miro nuestro reflejo y estamos muy guapos. Hacemos un buen equipo, podríamos ser un grupo musical o algo así. Yo me he puesto un vestido blanco con escote, pegado de cintura para arriba y más ancho de abajo, muy veraniego. Lo acompaño con un colgante de una piedra roja y unas esclavas del mismo color. Llevo mi ondulado y rubio pelo suelto y una leve raya de maquillaje en los ojos. Elena se ha puesto una camisa de flores sin mangas con un nudo algo más abajo del ombligo y una minifalda de tela tejana y lleva unas esclavas negras y el pelo recogido en una coleta. Kol, a su estilo, también va muy guapo. Lleva unas bermudas negras y una camiseta estrecha, marcando sus perfectos músculos, con letras de colores.

Cuando llegamos, Klaus ya nos espera, está guapísimo como siempre. Cuando me ve me mira de arriba abajo pero no dejo que me intimide y sonrío con indiferencia mientras él saluda a Kol. Y a nosotras nos saluda dándonos un beso en la mano. Me hace gracia pero me resulta adorable. Y cuando me miran sus ojos azules mi respiración se acelera, tiene una mirada muy penetrante.

La velada es adorable y cada vez que le hablo a Klaus Elena me mira con cara de saber lo que estoy haciendo y se ríe. Incluso llego a pensar que hasta Kol se ha dado cuenta. Pero no me importa, ese chico me atrae. Me atrae mucho. Al final de la cena y con un par de cervezas en el cuerpo cada uno no podemos dejar de reírnos sobretodo cuando el camarero nos dice: "Hacéis dos muy bonitas parejas" Mirando a Elena y Kol y después a mi y a Klaus. A nosotros nos hace gracia y yo me ruborizo pero Elena y Kol se parten de la risa y entonces me doy cuenta de que tengo dos compañeros de piso geniales pero que disimular no es lo suyo, ya que Klaus me mira de manera extraña.

-¿Qué os parece si salimos a tomar algo? – propone Kol. – Hay un bar aquí al lado – añade.

-Bf… - Elena pone cara de preocupación – Mañana hemos de preparar todo lo de las clases y… - me mira. Pero yo solo soy capaz de mirar a Klaus en busca de su respuesta pero su mirada no me da ningún tipo de información.

-Venga, es vuestro último sábado antes de empezar en la academia. – Insiste el moreno – Y lo digo por los tres. – concluye dándole un codazo a Klaus y este sonríe tímidamente sin abrir la boca.

-De acuerdo. – dice el rubio. - ¿Chicas? – y me mira a mí, con esos penetrantes océanos que tiene por ojos.

Miro a Elena y asiento con la cabeza sonriendo.

-De acuerdo. – dice ella. – Pero pronto en casa. – me replica.

-Claro que sí, mamá. – le digo poniendo morritos. Y todos ríen. Me encanta hacer reír a Klaus así que me siento victoriosa por dentro, eufórica.

-Pues, ¿a qué esperamos? – pregunta Kol.

Y una vez hemos pagado nos ponemos en marcha. Hay luna llena y no puedo parar de mirarla mientras vamos caminando hacia el pub que nos lleva Kol yo me quedo un poco más atrás con Klaus, no lo hago a proposito, pero no hubiera sido mala idea.

-Te especializas en canto, ¿verdad? – me pilla por sorpresa.

-Sí… - contesto algo tímida y desconcertada. Intento recordar si le he dicho en algún momento esa información de mí y no lo recuerdo. - ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto.

-Por tu voz angelical. – responde sin más con total naturalidad y sonriéndome.

-¿Mi voz angelical? – mi voz ahora mismo suena ronca y entrecortada.

-Todo tú eres un ángel, Caroline. Y aún no lo sabes.

Su respuesta me deja estupefacta. No entiendo nada. Sólo entiendo que ese hombre es extraño, pero me encanta. Y por un momento siento que la luna desaparece, que aparece una nueva, que esta habla y tiene los ojos azules.


	9. Capítulo 8

**_Holaaaaaaa! Como estáis bombones!? Muchíiiiiiiiiiiiiisimas gracias por los reviews! Esta vez a rxr4ever, UshieVictoria & lunni. Y aquí tenéis otro capítulo largo de esos que os prometí! Muchas gracias por las opiniones que me dais sobre lo de las parejas! Y por lo que me dijo rxr4ever de meter a Bonnie ya lo tenia pensadísimo! Pero poco a poco, quiero ir introduciendo todas las cosas del fic poco a poco porque quiero sorpenderos! Espero que os guste este capítulo! Cuidaros, besos enormes y dejad reviews motivadores para tener antes los capis! muamuá! :)_**

* * *

_Stefan_

Me siento incómodo. Estamos en el sofá, nos acabamos de comer una pizza y mi hermano está abrazando a nuestra nueva vecina que acabamos de conocer y que además es compañera mía de la universidad. Vaya cuadro. No sé porqué me sorprende: Damon siempre hace lo mismo. Es un cerdo. Encima creo que ella va borracha y él se ríe de ella. Encima ahora han puesto música movidita y él la está incitando a que se suba a la mesa a bailar. La verdad es que cuando la he visto en el umbral de la puerta pensaba que tenía algo de dignidad pero descubro que no cuando, cautivada por mi hermano, se sube a la mesa finalmente.

Yo miro para otro lado, saco el móvil y simplemente lo miro, lo que sea para perderme el numerito que están montando en el salón. Y entonces, sin saber porqué, absorto en mis pensamientos levanto la mirada y descubro que Katherine me está mirando a mi todo el rato. Qué extraño. Pienso que Damon está furioso o envidioso así que le miro pero él no puede dejar de mirar las piernas de la morena y no se fija en su mirada. La verdad es que sus piernas son preciosas, largas, finas, esbeltas, y tienen pinta de ser suaves aunque no voy a ser yo quien lo compruebe, sino mi hermano.

Rodeo con la mirada mi nuevo salón. La verdad es que esta casa está muy bien. Un poco alejada del centro pero no ha mucho en coche. Las paredes son oscuras y el suelo de madera también algo oscura, igual que los muebles entre los cuales resalta la enorme televisión de plasma de mi hermano, y que también utilizo yo.

-Escuchad, - la voz de Damon me despierta de mis pensamientos - ¿Qué os parece si seguimos la fiesta en un pub?

-¡Sí! – responde nuestra invitada enseguida con notable énfasis y levantando los brazos.

-¿Hermanito? – me mira él.

-Yo creo que paso… - digo. La verdad es que estoy algo cansado aunque por otra parte me apetece salir y ver a alguien más que no sea mi hermano.

-Venga, vente. – suplica Katherine bajando de la mesa y sentándose a mi lado.

-No sé, mañana he de preparar muchas cosas.

-Yo puedo venir a ayudarte. – sonríe - mi madre me hizo preparar todo lo mío hace una semana.

Me lo pienso. Puedo notar los celos de Damon sin ni siquiera mirarlo, noto su penetrante mirada encima de mí. Y solo por el placer de que no se salga con la suya decido que voy a ir.

-De acuerdo. – sonrío – iré.

Katherine se pone muy contenta le falta saltar de alegría.

-Pues en marcha. – sonríe.

-Esperad un minuto, chicos, voy a por la cartera. – dice Damon con cara de pocos amigos y dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

-Me alegro de que vengas. – dice Katherine cuando Damon ya ha desaparecido acercándose a mí. – No hubiera sido lo mismo sin ti. – Empieza a acercarse demasiado. – Me lo paso bien con los dos, ¿sabes? Hacéis un gran equipo. El hermano noble y el hermano malo. – sonríe pícara. – Me gusta. – está tan cerca que noto su aliento en mi cara. ¿De qué va? ¿Piensa jugar con los dos? No pienso caer en eso así que la aparto de mí.

-Lo siento, Katherine, pero a mí las chicas como tú no me van. – le digo. Y me mira desconcertada. – Es mi hermano el que suele jugar con ellas. Así que te ha tocado el hermano malo. – sonrío. Y justo en ese momento baja Damon. – Yo conduzco, creo que soy el que ha bebido menos. – decido.

Katherine nos guía hasta un pub llamado _Fangs. _No hay mucha gente, pues es pronto pero nos pedimos una copa cada uno y nos ponemos a charlar. Damon parece contento porque ha recuperado toda la atención de la morena y sonrío al pensar que por una vez mi hermano es el inocente. Mi hermano no sabe que yo la he rechazado hace poco rato. No sabe nada. Me pregunto si debería contárselo pero decido que no. No porque le desee nada malo a mi hermano, sino porque le daría igual, no va a volver a llamarla ni a hablar con ella después de mañana. Y por lo que he descubierto sobre el carácter de esta chica no creo que a ella le importe mucho.

Yo y Damon decidimos echar una partida al billar mientras ella baila algo borracha y habla con un par de chicos en la barra. Saluda a una chica rubia, parece que se conocen y que son amigas porque se abrazan. Puedo ver como se acercan a nosotros.

-Damon, Stefan, – dice Katherine – esta es Rebekah una amiga mía de la infancia y futura estudiante también de la ART.

La chica rubia se muestra simpática con nosotros y nos saluda amablemente. Parece una chica decente, aunque también me lo había parecido Katherine.

Cuando acabamos la partida de billar Katherine y Damon se ponen a bailar en medio de la pista dejándome solo con esa chica, y por primera vez me fijo en ella. Lleva el pelo recogido en un moño y sus enormes y bonitos ojos azules brillan con el reflejo de las luces de colores. Lleva puesto un vestido de una manga y caído de un lado de color azul por la mitad de los muslos y unas manoletinas negras a juego con un bonito bolso. De sus orejas cuelgan dos piedrecitas que hacen competencia con sus ojos pues creo que son zafiros y en su cuello también hay uno. Es muy guapa y por lo que se ve muy popular, pues cada dos por tres se para gente a saludarla. O chicas que la admiran o chicos que intentan llamar su atención pero ella tiene la mirada fija en el fondo del pub. Es un chico, pero está despaldas y por la poca luz no puedo verlo detalladamente pero creo que es rubio y alto. Vuelvo a mirarla a ella, lo admira. Me pregunto quién será el tipo que tiene embrujada a esa sirena de pelo rubio y sonrisa adorable.

Después de un rato de charlar con Rebekah y observar como mi hermano baila con la vecina decido que es hora de irme así que me despido de la rubia, de Katherine y le digo a mi hermano que ya cogerán un taxi. Cojo mi chaqueta y me dispongo a atravesar el pub que desde que hemos llegado se ha llenado bastante. Y cuando estoy afuera miro el móvil para saber la hora y justo en ese momento una voz familiar hace que me gire y veo a la chica del restaurante japonés del otro día. Me mira y me sonríe, amable, y yo hago lo mismo. Va con dos chicos y otra chica, una chica preciosa. Una chica que capta toda mi atención. Una morena de pelo liso, ojos castaños y sonrisa tímida. La sigo con la mirada hasta que se pierde entre la multitud y yo me subo a mi coche. Sonriendo porque tengo el presentimiento de que voy a volver a verla.


	10. Capítulo 9

**_Hola! Como estáis?! Bien, aquí os traigo otro capítulo. A mí, personalmente, me gusta mucho este capi y espero qe a vosotros también. Muchísisisisisimas gracias por los reviews a UshieVictoria (grande porque nunca falla :D), luchi (No te desesperes con el Stelena y confía en mí ;) )& An Cute (nueva admiradora, muchísimas gracias!)._**

**_Bueno, espero que os guste y muchas gracias por leerme! _**

**_Acordaos de los reviews ;) :D_**

* * *

_Elena_

Kol me asegura que ya estamos llegando, que solo hay que doblar la esquina y está ahí. Así que me alegro ya que tengo un poco de frío. Mientras Caroline pasa de querer liarse con nuestro compañero de piso a querer hacerlo con su hermano, Kol me está contando algo sobre su hermana, sobre que solían venir a este local que se llama _Fangs, _creo, cuando acababan de las cenas familiares. Por lo que parece, Kol proviene de una familia importante aunque no tenga para nada esa pinta, y también parece que quiere con locura a su hermana. Eso me hace pensar en mi familia, lo cual me entristece así que decido dejar de pensar.

Ya veo la puerta. Es grande y tiene unas luces de color rojo que ponen el nombre del sitio en letras enormes. Las puertas son de cristal, igual que las ventanas que hay a los lados que son igual de enormes. Dentro se ve gente bailando, bebiendo, pasándoselo en grande. Me doy la vuelta para mirar a mi amiga y veo que no está hablando con Klaus pero no paran de mirarse. Ese hombre me parece raro, además de mayor, pero Caroline es mayorcita, solo espero que tenga cuidado, ella es lo único que tengo ahora mismo.

-¿Entramos chicos? – Kol interrumpe el juego de miradas entre los dos rubios. Él asiente con una sonrisa natural y me parece ver que Caroline se sonroja un poco mientras asiente con la cabeza.

-No hay que volver muy tarde. – le recuerdo a Caroline justo antes de entrar por la puerta ya que sé que dentro no me hará mucho caso.

-Elena, tranquila. Somos universitarias. – sonríe como solo ella sabe.

-Si, Care, por eso mismo. – río. Su argumento es nefasto. Y ella se da cuenta y también ríe mientras seguimos caminando hacia el interior del local. Caroline va delante de mí y la veo como sonríe hacia la masa de gente que entra y sale.

-¿A quién sonríes? – le pregunto. Se supone que no conocemos a nadie.

-Al chico que me encontré el otro día en el japonés cuando iba al baño. – contesta simple.

-¿Ese que decías que estaba tan bueno?

-El mismo.

-¿Y por qué no le has dicho nada? – no entiendo nada. Eso no es normal en Caroline.

-Porque ya no me interesa. – contesta sonriendo y luego se acerca a mi oído y me dice: - Ahora me gustan más maduritos. - Las dos reímos y cuando me doy cuenta mi risa ya no se oye porque ya estamos dentro fundidos entre la música y el ambiente de luces de colores.

-Vamos a pedir algo para beber. ¿Vosotras queréis algo? – nos pregunta el caballeroso Klaus.

-¡Claro! – contesta Caroline como si le hubieran preguntado si el cielo es azul.

Les seguimos y nos acercamos a la barra. Vamos pidiendo uno a uno. Y a mi derecha puedo ver que cuando Caroline va a pagar Klaus hace que guarde su dinero y le paga la copa. Les miro un poco incrédula y sonrío.

-¿Celosa? – pregunta Kol riéndose a mi izquierda apoyado en la barra igual que yo – ¿Tu también quieres que te paguen una copa? Puedo invitarte por esta noche. – bromea.

-Creo que ya me has invitado a un par de muebles hoy. – le sigo la broma y de repente un par de manos van por detrás suyo y le tapan los ojos. Sigo los brazos y descubro a una preciosa chica rubia con un vestido azul. Vuelvo a mirar a Kol. Él sonríe, es obvio que sabe quién es. Se gira de golpe y la abraza muy fuerte, tanto que la levanta del suelo. Todavía no me he atrevido a decir ni hacer nada cuando veo que Klaus también se acerca a la chica y la abraza. Caroline se pone a mi altura y los mira, puedo ver en sus ojos ciertos celos.

Por la música no puede oírse muy bien pero creo que la chica misteriosa le está preguntando a Klaus que hace aquí y después de que este se lo explique nos mira a nosotros y creo que le dice a Kol:

-¿No me vas a presentar? – Y él se ríe.

-Chicas, - dice acercándose a nosotras – esta es mi hermana. Bueno… - mira a Klaus y sonríe – Nuestra hermana, – puedo ver como la mirada de Care se relaja. – Rebekah. – concluye. Y ella muy amable se acerca a nosotras que nos presentamos con educación. Por su manera de vestir puede verse que ella sí que aprovecha la situación económica de su familia, y que se siente bien en ese estilo, no como su hermano. Se queda un rato hablando con nosotros, es muy simpática y hablamos de la ART, nos asegura que ella conoce a mucha gente que va allí y que empiezan igual que nosotras este lunes. Pienso que ha de ser muy popular porque aun no ha empezado y ya conoce a gente. Nos dice que no estemos nerviosas, que ella nos enseñará la escuela que se la sabe de memoria y que nos presentará a todo el mundo.

-Chicas, ha sido un placer conoceros, pero he de irme. Me están esperando. – se despide de nosotras. – ¡Nos vemos el lunes! – y luego se despide de sus hermanos con otro abrazo.

Ya no sé cuanto rato llevamos en el local pero me lo estoy pasando realmente bien jugando a billar con Kol mientras Care coquetea con su hermano y parece que él le está contando algo realmente interesante. Pero cuando me miro el reloj de mi móvil veo que son las cuatro así que me reuno con mis compañeros de piso.

-Siento ser una aguafiestas pero… mañana por la mañana tenemos que ponernos a montar muebles. Y el lunes hay clase, creo que deberíamos irnos. – Care me mira con cara de pocos amigos.

-Caroline… - Kol me echa una mano – es tarde. La semana que viene más. – le guiña un ojo y añade: - Y con Klaus. ¿Verdad que sí, hermano? – se dirige a él. Y este asiente con la cabeza mirando a Caroline. Ella se sonroja.

-Está bien, vamos. Vámonos. – se pone nerviosa y empieza a caminar muy rápido hacia la salida. Creo que Kol la ha avergonzado así que nosotros nos reímos y la seguimos.

Y cuando me faltan apenas dos metros para llegar a la puerta noto que me cogen del brazo, no tardo mucho en reaccionar pero antes de ver quien es ya he notado un tacto cálido, una piel suave. Me giro y veo dos ojos que brillan en esa casi oscuridad y me convenzo de que cada vez que las luces del local son azules es porque ese chico abre los ojos. Y no soy capaz de fijarme en nada más.

-Perdona – dice justo antes de quedarse mirándome fijamente igual que yo a él durante unos treinta segundos que a mí me parecieron 2 horas. – Se te ha caído… - parece que reacciona y sonríe y yo me fijo en sus labios. Una bonita y perfecta sonrisa torcida. - … el bolso. Toma.

Reacciono, cojo mi bolso y nos quedamos mirándonos. Su pelo es oscuro como el azabache, sus ojos brillan y su sonrisa derrite… Por no hablar de los músculos marcados por esa camiseta negra de pico de manga corta. Decido que es hora de salir de mis pensamientos y sonrío tímidamente.

-Gracias. – susurro. Se da media vuelta, y se va. Y yo me quedo ahí plantada esperando a algo y no sé a qué. "¿Qué esperabas, Elena?" me replico "¿Qué te dijera su nombre? ¿Su número de teléfono? Esto no es una película, ni un libro." Me indigno conmigo misma y salgo del local, donde me esperan mis amigos.

Una vez en nuestro piso Care no para de hablar de las miles de cosas que le ha contado Klaus y Kol y yo nos reímos sentados en nuestro asqueroso sofá.

-Mi hermano te ha contado más cosas a ti que a mí. – se queja él.

Y yo, todavía aturdida por ese destello azul, me siento perdida así que por fin les convenzo para irnos a dormir. Una vez en mi habitación me pongo mi pijama azul, me meto en mi cama de sábanas azules, cierro los ojos, y sueño con el mar, el cielo y miles de cosas azules. Ojos azules.


	11. Capítulo 10

**_Hola chicos!_**

**_Bueno, aquí os traigo otro capítulo. Bien prontito como veis. Estoy muy inspirada estos días y la verdad es que voy bastante avanzada con el fic pero no quiero subir todos los capis de golpe por si luego me quedo en blanco no tener que dejaros con la intriga durante un tiempo. _**

**_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews de lunnie & Andie Salvatore-Booth. Sois un encanto y la fuente de mi inspiración! Bueno, espero que os guste este capítulo. Sobretodo a las fans de Damon. No es muy largo, lo sé, pero mañana os pongo otro lo prometo! Todo eso si os portáis bien con los reviews! jajajaj_**

**_Gracias por leerme y cuidaros todos y todas! Un beso enorme!_**

* * *

_Katherine_

Creo que en mi cabeza sólo hay alcohol. La música, las luces y esos bailes con mi vecino buenorro hacen que mi cabeza de vueltas sin parar. Es tarde, lo sé. Mamá se piensa que estoy durmiendo en casa del abuelo, y el abuelo que estoy en casa de una amiga. Me siento mal, pero enseguida Damon me sonríe y ese sentimiento desaparece.

De repente una vocecita suena en mi interior: "¿Qué vas a hacer con este chico, Kath?" Sé perfectamente lo que quiere y la verdad es que es un poco extraño porque no le conozco pero… No sería mi primera vez, está buenísimo, es mayor y además voy a tener que empezar a espabilar, empiezo en la universidad y estoy cansada de que mi madre no me deje hacer nada.

Sonrío con fuerza y me siento valiente como para acercarme a Damon y quedarme a escasos centímetros de su boca. Él sonríe también y me muerde el labio inferior. Yo espero a que me bese, pero no lo hace. Se limita a provocarme y yo me estoy muriendo de deseo así que alargo el brazo y le paso una mano por la espalda acabando en su trasero. Y él ahora se acerca de nuevo a mis labios pero no me besa, me pasa su cálida lengua alrededor de mi labio superior y yo siento que mil escalofríos recorren mi cuerpo. Y mis piernas fallan, dejan de moverse al ritmo de la música.

-¿Qué te pasa? – me dice en la oreja - ¿Estás cansada? ¿Quieres ir a casa?

Me quedo pensando, ¿se refiere a mi casa o a la suya? Porque a la mía no puedo ir. Y al ver mi cara de desconcierto vuelve a hablarme.

-Podemos seguir la fiesta en mi habitación. - ¡Qué directo! Pienso. Me encanta. Y asiento con la cabeza y me coge de la mano para dirigirnos a la salida. No veo nada por delante de él a causa de que hay mucha gente pero sé que de repente se para, está hablando con una chica. No, se están mirando. Ah, se le ha caído el bolso y él se lo ha devuelto. Pero no hace falta estar tanto rato. Y de repente Damon se gira y me dice: -Vamos por ahí mejor. – dice señalando otro camino - Aquí hay mucha gente. – Y su mirada es mucho más seria, fría.

Cogemos un taxi y noto como esa tensión que había entre Damon y yo en la pista de baile va desapareciendo. Él mira por la ventana, está serio. Yo no entiendo que le ha pasado así que decido preguntar.

-¿Estás bien? – digo en un susurro poniéndole una mano en la rodilla. Él mira mi mano durante unos segundos y seguidamente me mira a los ojos. Tiene unos ojos bonitos. Asiente con la cabeza y me dedica una ligera sonrisa torcida. Yo le devuelvo la sonrisa y le miro algo picarona.

Llegamos a su casa. Me pregunto si Stefan ya duerme. Aunque la verdad es que estoy aturdida por el alcohol y la cabeza me da vueltas, pero lo poco que puedo pensar son preguntas que me hace la voz de mi conciencia a mí. "¿Cómo has acabado con Damon, Katherine?" "¿No era en Stefan en quien te habías fijado en el umbral de la puerta?" "¿No habías aceptado cenar con ellos para conocer a Stefan?" "¿Vas a acostarte con su hermano, enserio?" Sé que tiene razón pero ahora ya es tarde. Debería haberlo pensado hace unas horas y ahora mismo sólo quiero olvidarme de todo.

Cuando cruzamos el umbral de la puerta me quedo un poco cortada. ¿Y ahora? Me pregunto si debo actuar pero Damon no me da tiempo a pensar una respuesta. Me coge con una mano en la cintura y la otra en la nuca y estampa mi espalda contra la puerta de la casa. Se queda quieto con sus labios sobre los míos. A mí me cuesta respirar. Su mirada es dura y muy excitante. Me lo quedo mirando atónita, me mira de arriba abajo y luego me besa apasionadamente. Su lengua es cálida y se nota experta. Cuando por fin reacciono le paso las manos por la espalda hacia llegar a su trasero y después de recrearme un rato le cojo el dobladillo de la camiseta y se la estiro hacia arriba para quitársela por la cabeza. Su dorso es perfecto. Tiene unos abdominales marcados. Está buenísimo. Sonrío y olvido totalmente a su hermano. Me coge del culo, yo envuelvo su cintura con mis piernas y me toca un pecho, lo aprieta y yo me excito más. Nuestras miradas se cruzan por un segundo y sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

Sube a trompicones las escaleras conmigo encima mientras nos besamos. Me lleva a lo que debe ser su habitación. No soy capaz de fijarme mucho, por la pasión del momento, pero la protagonista de su habitación es una cama enorme de madera y sábanas negras. Me tira en ella y casi me arranca la camiseta. Yo me quedo estupefacta por sus hábiles y expertas manos y acto seguido me quita los pantalones dejándome en ropa interior. Yo sigo tumbada, mirándole y él se desabrocha los pantalones y se los baja a la vez que los calzoncillos. Después se inclina un poco, pone las manos sobre mis tobillos y me recorre las piernas enteras hasta llegar a mis bragas, las coge de los lados y las baja bruscamente. Luego se tumba encima de mí y me penetra bruscamente, con furia mientras me hace gemir.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que llegamos a casa de los hermanos Salvatore. Sólo sé que cuando yo y Damon hemos acabado con el sexo se ha puesto los pantalones y me ha dicho: "Ahora vengo". Y no ha vuelto. Esa ha sido la única conversación que hemos tenido desde que hemos llegado. Ha sido todo muy raro. Pero ha estado bien, muy bien. Se nota que es un experto. ¿Su hermano debe ser igual de experto? No quiero pensar en Stefan, ni en el ridículo que he hecho esta noche así que me cojo a la sábana y me quedo mirando por la ventana. Veo la ventana de mi cuarto de baño y sonrío. Estoy muy cansada. Y lentamente voy cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.


	12. Capítulo 11

**_Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo! Cómo prometí! Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, esta vez a las adorables Andie Salvatore-Booth & UshieVictoria! _**

**_Espero que os guste este capítulo, un beso enorme y dejad reviews para que suba capis prontito! _**

**_:)_**

* * *

_Caroline_

El domingo por la mañana mi cabeza da vueltas y a pesar de los tambores que oigo en ella culpa de la resaca sólo puedo pensar en cierto rubio de ojos azules. Me despierto contenta y salgo al comedor. Elena y Kol aun duermen así que decido ducharme, vestirme y salir a comprar el desayuno para los tres. Kol compró muebles, Elena nos invitó a un helado, me siento una morosa. Me pongo un mono verde de tela suave, fina y elástica, de tirantes. Me hago una coleta y salgo a la calle con mis gafas de sol. Hace un día precioso.

Compro cruasanes, napolitanas, palmeras, cañas… Todo tipo de cosas porque no sé que les apetece y de vuelta a casa paso por delante de un bazar chino y veo algo en el escaparate que me hace gracia así que entro y lo compro. Es una bocina enorme y roja que suena muy fuerte. Creo que puede ser divertido tener una de estas en el piso.

Cuando llego compruebo que aun duermen y me pongo a tocar la bocina como una loca entre las dos habitaciones de mis compañeros. Oigo a Elena gritar.

-¿Qué demonios pasa? – con voz ronca.

Y Kol se limita a ronronear y taparse la cabeza con la almohada.

-¡A desayunar! – grito.

Después de la bronca que me mete Elena por haber comprado ese cacharro y los elogios de Kol por la idea tan genial de comprarlo, desayunamos. Más tarde nos traen los muebles nuevos y los montamos. Y al final el piso se parece un poco más a mi idea. Cómo a la hora de comer no hemos terminado nos hacemos unas pizzas y luego seguimos. Sintonizamos la tele y limpiamos el piso. Cuando terminamos es tarde y estamos cansados. Ha sido un gran día, muy divertido. Además, Elena y yo estamos nerviosas. Mañana empezamos la universidad. No me lo puedo creer.

-Tranquilas, chicas. Os va a ir muy bien. – nos tranquiliza Kol. – Además, cuando lleguéis yo os habré preparado la comida. – bromea. Y nosotras reímos.

El lunes por la mañana suena el despertador. Después de todo el verano sin oír ese maldito ruido. Pero enseguida me acuerdo de algo: Seguramente voy a ver a Klaus. Mis ojos se abren al instante y sonrío. Me pongo en pie de un salto y me visto rápidamente. Cuando salgo Elena ya está desayunando.

-Buenos días, Care. – Me dice sonriente. - ¿Nerviosa?

-Muchísimo . – Le contesto yo y me acerco a ella. - ¿Qué me has hecho para desayunar? – bromeo. Y me mira incrédula y divertida.

-Ahí tienes la cafetera. – dice señalando la encimera. Y las dos nos reímos.

Cuando llegamos a la ART nos hacen una conferencia a todos los alumnos para repartirnos los horarios y presentarnos a los profesores, y sus ayudantes. Pero no veo a Klaus por ninguna parte.

Estamos sentados en un salón de actos, alrededor de doscientos chicos que quieren especializarse en arte. Veo unas filas más adelante a la hermana de Kol y Klaus, Rebekah. Está rodeada de chicas. También veo al chico guapo del Japonés, lo cual me sorprende y pienso que el mundo es un pañuelo, que no para de mirarnos aunque en realidad creo que mira a Elena y cuando voy a decírselo a mi amiga ella sólo dice: "Sht, no quiero que nos cojan manía el primer día."

Y mientras el director nos cuenta no se qué del sistema de evaluación se abre la puerta del salón y mi respiración se para. Entra Klaus, disculpándose por llegar tarde con una reverencia. Está guapísimo. Lleva una camisa azul cielo y unos pantalones negros. El director lo presenta como ayudante de Danza y puedo ver como todas las chicas de la sala lo miran con admiración. No me hace ni una pizca de gracia.

El director sigue con su discurso y Klaus se une a la fila de profesores y ayudantes que hay detrás. Está guapísimo, serio. Sonrío y sé que por mucho que me esfuerce en escuchar a ese hombre menudo y con gafas que habla, no voy a poder. Solo le miro a él. Se me congelan los músculos cuando sus ojos se fijan en mí. Le sonrío, tímida. Y espero su respuesta. Una respuesta que no existe. Él me sigue mirando pero tiene la mirada fría y está muy serio. Yo me siento incómoda y me revuelvo en mi asiento.

"¿Por qué no me devuelve la sonrisa?" "No puede ponerse a sonreír ahí en medio, Caroline." Me digo a mi misma, aunque no me convence para nada esa excusa barata.

Toda la ilusión que tenía se ha ido al garete en cuestión de un segundo. Miro a Elena, está realmente concentrada y como me siento culpable intento hacer yo lo mismo.

Cuando por fin acaba el discurso del director nos separan por especializaciones y no me gusta la idea. Ya que Elena va con el grupo de teatro. Van a mostrarnos las salas en las que vamos a movernos y las zonas de la academia.

Veo al chico guapo del japonés también en el área de especializados en música y me acerco a él.

-Hola – le saludo sonriente, contenta por conocer a alguien. – Qué casualidad.

-Pues sí. – me sonríe. – Parece que me tienes hasta en la sopa. – ambos reímos. Y se me queda mirando.

-Soy Caroline. – digo finalmente.

-Yo Stefan. – tiene una bonita sonrisa. Y es muy simpático.

Seguimos al jefe de departamento de música, un hombre muy majo, y nos enseña las instalaciones, los estudios, las clases, etc. Y cuando estamos cruzando un pasillo para llegar al almacén de instrumentos, me cruzo con Klaus. "Ahora sí" pienso. Y le sonrío, incluso me paro un poco y le saludo con la mano. Él se limita a mirarme seriamente. Algo se rompe en mi interior, estoy segura. Creo que es desilusión y decepción. El sábado lo pasamos genial y ahora no me dice nada. ¿Qué pretende? Sé que me estoy poniendo triste así que acelero el paso y entro junto al resto de alumnos al almacén. Me quedo boquiabierta. Es una sala en la cual debe haber por lo menos cien instrumentos. Es enorme y no es el típico almacén sucio y desordenado. Está impecable. La grandeza de esa sala hace que deje de pensar en Klaus.

-¿Alguien quiere tocar algo? – pregunta el hombre que nos guiaba. Pero nadie contesta, todo el mundo está cohibido. –Venga chicos, aquí no tenéis que tener vergüenza de nada. A ver… Tú. – señala a una chica del grupo. - ¿Por qué no tocas algo? – Ella sonríe y se encoje de hombros. - ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunta amigable.

-Bonnie


	13. Capítulo 12

**_Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capi! Miles y millones de gracias por vuestros reviews a lunni, kturra89, UshieVictoria & Andie Salvatore-Booth! _**

**_Bueno, espero que os guste este capitulo tanto como me gusta a mí! Y no os olvideis de mis reviews esos qe me hacen tan feliz, me motivan tanto y hacen que suba los capis muy prontito para teneros contentos! jajaja_**

**_Un beso enoooooooorme! _**

* * *

_Rebekah_

Por fin hemos terminado todo el paripé de las presentaciones y mañana empezaremos las clases. Les he dicho a todas esas chicas que iba al baño. Pero lo que quiero es estar sola. Me pongo mis gafas de sol, me hago una coleta, y me dirijo a la cafetería de la academia.

Ya se han ido todos los alumnos y los profesores están preparando las clases para mañana así que en la cafetería no hay nadie. Me siento en la terraza, quiero que me dé un poco el sol. Miro a mi alrededor y no me lo puedo creer. Después de pasarme años admirando esta academia por fin estoy aquí. Pero en cuanto me pongo a meditar no puedo evitar pensar que si estoy aquí es por ser quién soy. ¿De verdad si hubiera hecho la audición con otro nombre me hubieran cogido? ¿Valgo de verdad para esto? Nunca lo sabré. Está claro que cuando llegué a la audición no dije en ningún momento quien era mi padre pero desgraciadamente todo el mundo conoce a la hija del alcalde. Suspiro. Odio a todas esas chicas que me hacen la pelota y admiran mis prendas de vestir. ¿Nadie puede valorarme por lo que soy y no por quién soy?

Cuando me doy cuenta de que nadie viene a tomar nota me levanto y entro en la cafetería para dirigirme a la barra. No hay nadie. Espero unos segundos.

-¿Hola? – pregunto dulcemente en espera de una respuesta. Pero no se oye nada. - ¿Hay alguien? – repito. Y oigo unos pasos que vienen del almacén y parece que corren. Me giro para mirar hacia mi mesa y vigilar mis cosas, no quiero que me roben. Y me vuelvo hacia la barra de nuevo en cuanto noto una presencia y sé que el camarero ya está ahí.

-Perdona. – dice una voz masculina. Y entonces lo veo. Es él. Pero ¿qué hace él aquí?

-Matt. – soy capaz de decir.

-Anda, Rebekah. Hola. – me dice. Y yo soy incapaz de decir nada más. Sólo le miro. Ese chico rubio con el que me siento tan incómoda. - ¿Quieres algo? – dice brusco, como me mira desde hace unos años.

-Matt… - repito, ahora más dulce.

-¿Qué quieres, Rebekah? – su mirada es dura y tiene la mandíbula encajada con fuerza. Conozco esa expresión. Está molesto, incómodo.

-Una coca-cola. – respondo al final. Y él sin decir nada saca la coca-cola, un vaso y me la da. – Gracias. – le sonrío. Le regalo la mejor de mis sonrisas, pero no funciona. Él se limita a seguir con la misma cara. Así que me rindo, doy media vuelta y dispongo a salir a la terraza.

-Rebekah – dice de repente cuando estoy a medio camino y yo me doy la vuelta para mirarle – me alegro de que estés consiguiendo tu sueño. – Me pilla por sorpresa. Asiento con la cabeza y aunque quiero quedarme ahí a su lado sé que no puedo. Me doy media vuelta y me voy a sentarme en mi mesa. Por un momento creo que estoy paralizada. Llevaba tiempo viéndolo por la ciudad pero hablar con él… después de tanto tiempo. Creo que recuerdo la última vez que hablé con él.

**_Flashback_**

_Teníamos siete años. El padre de Matt y mi padre tenían unos negocios juntos y siempre venían a casa y yo jugaba con Matt porque Klaus y Kol no me dejaban jugar con ellos. _

_Estábamos en mi jardín, nadando en la piscina. Hacía mucho calor y yo llevaba un bañador amarillo con florecitas. Estábamos tumbados en una colchoneta hinchable enorme que había en medio de la piscina._

_-¿Sabes en la escuela que estudió mi tía? – le pregunté y me miró desconcertado. – Mi tía, la que es bailarina, como yo. Estudió en una escuela muy buena que se llama ARC o cosa así. – le dije con inocencia. – Yo voy a estudiar ahí también. Y voy a ser una gran bailarina. ¿Lo sabes, Matt?_

_-Tú ya eres una gran bailarina. – me decía ese chiquillo rubio mirándome a los ojos._

_-No es verdad. – le aseguré yo – Papá dice que todavía tengo mucho que aprender._

_-Pues yo creo que eres la mejor bailarina del mundo. – sonrió con mucha fuerza. Esa preciosa sonrisa. – Y la más guapa. – al decir eso se sonrojó. Y yo también, aunque luego me lo miré de reojo bromeando._

_-Eres un pelota. – le acusé. Y empezamos a reírnos._

_-¿Cuándo vayas a esa escuela dejarás de jugar conmigo? – me preguntó al cabo de un buen rato. Y yo, escandalizada por esa pregunta, me reincorporé un poco en la colchoneta con cuidado de no caerme y le miré enfadada._

_-¿¡Eres tonto!? Nunca voy a dejar de quedar contigo. Vamos a estar siempre juntos. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque los novios están juntos siempre y tú me dijiste que si que querías ser mi novio así que ahora ya no te puedes echar atrás. – En su cara pude ver perplejidad._

_-Ya… - empezó al fin – pero dicen que los novias cuando son mayores ya no quieren jugar._

_-¿Quién dice eso? _

_-Se lo oí a un chico mayor. – contestó con culpabilidad. _

_-Pues eres tonto. No tienes que creerte a los chicos mayores. – me empecé a reír a carcajada limpia y luego bromeando le empujé y le tiré al agua._

_-¿Qué haces? – chilló del susto pero no sin dejar de reírse. Y yo me reía aun más. Me sentía traviesa. Me pilló por sorpresa cuando él también se acercó y me tiró al agua y ahora era él el que más reía mientras yo me colocaba mi larga melena rubia. Y me empezó a salpicar con el agua y yo hice lo mismo. Tras un rato de jugar nos cansamos y acabamos dándonos un abrazo._

_-Nunca más vuelvas a pensar que ya no voy a querer jugar contigo. – le susurré al oído._

_-Eres la mejor del mundo, Rebekah. – Se limitó a contestar él. Y entonces apareció su padre por la puerta._

_-Matt, nos vamos. Ya. – El padre de Matt imponía mucho respeto así que salió del agua inmediatamente y mientras cogía sus cosas envuelto en una toalla y se alejaba hacia el aparcamiento me tiró un beso, como siempre hacía, y yo lo cogí y hice como que me lo pegaba en la mejilla. Nos sonreímos y se marchó. _

_Me resultaba raro que el padre de Matt hubiera querido irse tan deprisa así que me sequé y entré en casa para preguntarle a mi padre. Y cuando fui a entrar en su despacho lo oí hablando con mi madre._

_-Esther, no puedo hacer nada. Se acabó mi trato con Donovan. Lo ha perdido todo y como siga mi trato voy a perderlo todo yo también._

_-Pero Michael, tienes que ser más comprensivo. Su mujer se ha dado a la bebida y al juego. Lo está pasando mal. Y el pobre Matt…_

_-No es mi culpa. Y encima de que me ha hecho perder mucho dinero viene aquí pidiendo ayuda. Si le ayudo acabaré como él. Así que no, se acabó. Los Donovan han desaparecido para nosotros, como si estuvieran muertos._

_No entendí mucho de aquella conversación. Sólo el final, y en escuchar eso entré instintivamente por la puerta y me quedé mirando a mi padre a los ojos. En realidad no quería que me viera ahí. Mi pelo largo y rubio aun goteaba y le estaba mojando esa alfombra que no me deja pisar con zapatos. Pero me daba igual, estaba realmente preocupada por mi Matt._

_-¿Qué pasa con Matt? – pregunté valiente._

_-No volverás a ver a Matt, cariño. – dijo mi padre con voz dulce._

_-Pero yo le he prometido… - empecé pero no me dejó terminar de hablar._

_-No importa lo que le hayas prometido. Ese chico está destinado al fracaso y tú no volverás a verle._

_-Michael – intervino mi madre – sólo tienen siete años. _

_-Me da igual. No volverá a verle. _

_Años más tarde lo entendí todo y odié a mi padre en secreto por separarme de él. _


	14. Capítulo 13

**_Lo sé! Soy mala, malísima! Perdonadme! He tenido muchísimo trabajo y no he tenido ni un segundo para mí! Pero ya estoy aquí para recompensaros y para hacerlo bien ahora mismo voy a subir otro capi! Para que podáis perdonarme! Muchas gracias por los reviews a UshieVictoria, nanuchi & ana! No os desespereis con el Delena, lo bueno se hace esperar!_**

**_Un beso enorme y espero que os guste!_**

* * *

_Elena_

Cuando terminan de enseñarnos las instalaciones y las zonas de la academia se despiden de nosotros hasta mañana, que empezamos las clases. Voy sumergida en mis pensamientos y voy analizando la grandeza de todo esto que me está pasando. Todos hemos hecho una prueba de acceso para entrar aquí, pero somos pocos los que a demás hemos entrado con una beca. Somos pocos los que no tenemos dinero para pagarnos estos estudios profesionales y nos los regalan. Me siento orgullosa y decido que voy a aprovechar cada segundo y cada cosa que me enseñen en esta academia.

Me encuentro con Caroline en la salida del centro y está acompañada de un chico, creo que es el del japonés, y una chica morenita de piel. Caroline, siempre haciendo amigos.

-¡Elena! – grita cuando me ve. – Mira, estos son Stefan y Bonnie. – me presenta y yo los saludo con cordialidad.

-Encantada. – les digo.

-Te estábamos esperando para ir a tomar algo. Dice Bonnie que hay un bar aquí al lado que está muy bien. – la aludida afirma con la cabeza sonriendo tímidamente.

Vamos a una cafetería y yo me pido un batido de frutas del bosque que está buenísimo. Noto todo el rato la mirada penetrante de Stefan encima de mí y cada vez que le miro me sonríe encantador. Bonnie es algo tímida pero también es muy simpática. Nos cuenta que toca el violín, el contrabajo, el piano, la flauta travesera y el arpa. Su padre es músico y de su madre no dice nada y pone cara de dolor. Quizás no se habla con ella, o está muerta. Siento pena por ella y me siento conectada con ella inmediatamente. Stefan me saca de mis pensamientos cuando nos dice que él toca la guitarra, el piano y también canta. Exactamente igual que Caroline. Parece que tienen mucho en común así que se ponen a hablar entretenidamente.

Yo miro a Bonnie que sigue algo entristecida desde el comentario de su padre. Ella me mira y me sonríe tímidamente. Quiero sacarle conversación.

-¿Dónde vives? – pregunto sonriente.

-En una residencia aquí al lado. Vosotras me vivís en piso me ha dicho Caroline pero ¿sabéis que la ART está conectada con una residencia, verdad?

-Sí. – sonrío. – Pero nos hacía más ilusión un piso. – sonrío.

-Debe ser más divertido y más independiente. – comenta ella.

-Algún día podrías venir y te lo enseñamos.

-Claro. – se hace un silencio incómodo mientras nuestros cerebros se estrujan buscando algo que decir para que no se termine la conversación. - ¿Vivís solas? – pregunta ella por fin.

-No. – le sonrío. – Vivimos con un chico muy simpático. Su hermana estudia aquí. Se llama Rebekah Mikaelson. – añado por si la conoce. Y ella pone los ojos en blanco.

-¿Quién no conoce a Rebekah Mikaelson en esta ciudad? – pregunta irónicamente mientras sonríe. – Su padre es el alcalde. Su hermano no tengo ni idea de quién es, pero ella es algo así como la Diosa de Madrid. – se ríe.

-Vaya. – me quedo alucinando y capto la atención de mi amiga rubia. - ¿Has oído eso, Care? El padre de Kol es el alcalde.

-Ya nos lo podría haber dicho. – sonríe igual de impresionada que yo.

En ese momento recibo un mensaje de Kol. Qué casualidad.

_Chicas, creo que ya habréis terminado la presentación. Yo estoy con un amigo y ya he comido. Os he dejado la comida preparada en la cocina, nos vemos esta tarde. Un beso enorme. Kol._

Sonrío y le contesto.

_Tranquilo, estamos tomándonos un café con unos alumnos de aquí. Diviértete, te hará falta algo de masculinidad después de pasarte el día con nosotras. Gracias por la comida, nos vemos. Muak. Elena._

Ahora hablan los tres de cosa de música por lo tanto yo no me entero de nada. Así que sin darme cuenta me pongo a pensar y me doy cuenta de que todavía no he visualizado ninguna biblioteca y cuando parece que van dejando la conversación pregunto:

-Bonnie, Stefan, ¿hay alguna buena biblioteca por aquí cerca? – Bonnie se queda pensativa y Stefan responde enseguida.

-Justo delante de mi casa hay una.- parece muy emocionado por decirme eso. – Si quieres podemos quedar y te la enseño algún día de estos. – sonríe. Y me parece muy simpático así que le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-Claro, cuando quieras. – le contesto amablemente. Él sonríe victorioso.

-¿Mañana? – pregunta.

-Claro, mañana por la tarde.

-O cuando acabemos las clases, podemos ir a comer a algún sitio y luego te enseño la biblioteca. Si te apetece…

-Sí, me parece muy buena idea.

Estamos subiendo en el ascensor de nuestro piso. Caroline lleva todo el camino callada. Sé que le pasa algo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Care? – pregunto. Y ella me mira apenada y con decepción en los ojos.

-Es Klaus. – confiesa.

-¿No le has visto hoy? – pregunto extrañada.

-Sí, pero… No me ha saludado. Es decir, nos hemos encontrado a medio metro por los pasillos de la academia y… ni me ha sonreído. Se ha limitado a mirarme fríamente. Y no lo entiendo.

Vaya. Pobre. Estaba ilusionada con el hermano de Kol.

-Care, es mayor… Quizás… No sé, quizás te confundiste. ¿Lo has pensado?

-No, no me confundí. – me miró seria. – Había alguna cosa entre nosotros, se notaba en el ambiente. Y sé que él también lo notó.

-Pues Care, quizás deberías pedirle consejo a Kol. – le propongo mientras entramos en el piso. Ella está pensativa y no contesta. Justo al entrar veo como Kol nos ha dejado una bolsa en la cocina con comida que había pedido en el japonés. – Vaya. – digo cogiendo la bolsa y enseñándoselo a Care – Bonitas maneras de hacer la comida. – río. Y ella ríe conmigo, estoy contenta de haberla hecho reír.

-¿Mañana vas a quedar con Stefan? – pregunta más animada mientras comemos.

-¿Por qué no? – pregunto sin levantar la vista de mis tallarines. – Es muy simpático. – Y puedo notar la mirada de Caroline presionándome.

-No empieces, Elena.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Que no empieces con el "es muy simpático". Le gustas.

-Care, no… No empieces tú. – Sabía que iba a sacar ese tema. Está como loca con que tenga novio.

-Elena, es guapo, está bueno y es adorable. – me regaña.

-Lo sé, pero yo no quiero ningún novio ahora. Estoy muy bien sola.

-Llevas diciendo eso tres años.

-Llevo diciendo eso desde que murieron mis padres. – le digo mirándole a los ojos. Y sé que en ese momento la conversación ha terminado.


	15. Capítulo 14

**_Y aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo de hoy! Revieeeeeeeeeeeeews! Muack!_**

* * *

_Katherine_

Soy la primera en llegar a mi habitación en la residencia. Tiene tres camas individuales y es enorme. Tiene forma rectangular y la puerta está en uno de los costados más largos justo en medio. A un lado hay una cama, a otro lado otra y en medio la última. Decido quedarme con la de la derecha. No por nada en especial, pero me gusta. Empiezo a sacar mi ropa y a guardarla en una cómoda. Y mientras voy pensando en mis últimos dos días.

_FLASHBACK_

_El domingo desperté en la cama de Damon y él no estaba ahí. Cogí mis cosas y bajé al comedor, donde estaba Stefan que me miró con cara de asco. Y eso dolió. _

_-Hola. – dije casi en un susurro._

_-Hola. – contestó él con tono despectivo. – Si buscas a Damon no está, está trabajando._

_No le culpaba por ser tan hostil conmigo. Ayer noche me insinué a él cuando ya estaba tonteando con su hermano desde hacía un buen rato. ¿Cómo había acabado en brazos de Damon? Al principio creo que solo pretendía hacerme ver para llamar la atención de Stefan pero… El alcohol, lo cautivador que puede llegar a ser Damon… me sentía mal._

_-Stefan, siento muchísimo lo de ayer noche. Yo… me porté como una…_

_-Como una fresca. – concluye él. _

_-Stefan, vamos a ser compañeros en la ART. Me gustaría llevarme bien contigo y olvidar lo de ayer noche._

_Se quedó pensando durante unos segundos hasta que al fin me miró a la cara por primera vez desde que había bajado por las escaleras._

_-Está bien. ¿Quieres mi perdón? Lo tienes. Y podríamos llevarnos bien, supongo. Pero no te vuelvas a insinuar, Katherine. Yo no soy Damon._

_-Lo sé. Sé que sois muy diferentes y gracias. Sigue en pie mi propuesta de ayudarte a prepararlo todo. – le dije finalmente con una sonrisa._

_-Ya lo tengo todo, no te preocupes. – me sonrió y yo me sentí aliviada por su sonrisa._

_-Bien, pues nos vemos mañana._

_-Nos vemos mañana._

_Y me fui a casa._

De vuelta al presente he terminado de guardar mi ropa y ahora estoy poniéndole las sábanas a la cama y poniendo algunos marcos y otros objetos personales en mi escritorio. Sonrío, y me muero de ganas por saber quién van a ser mis compañeras de habitación. Tengo entendido que suelen poner una de cada especialización. Una de baile, otra de teatro y otra de música.

De pronto se abre la puerta y yo me exalto pero entra un hombre de negro con unas maletas preguntando: "¿Dónde le va bien, señorita Mikaelson?"

-Basta, dame las maletas. Yo puedo sola. No tengo diez años. – entra quejándose Rebekah. Y al verla sonrío con todas mis fuerzas. Al menos la conozco. - ¡Katherine! – se sorprende al verme y me da un abrazo. - ¿¡No me digas que somos compañeras de habitación!?

-Eso parece. – contesto con la misma euforia que ella.

-¡Qué bien! – dice casi gritando y se gira y le dice al hombre de negro. – Puede irse, dígale a mi padre que me ha guardado toda la ropa y me lo ha preparado todo. – saca un billete de su bolsillo y le dice: - Toma. – y el hombre le sonríe y sale por la puerta. – Por fin se ha ido, lleva persiguiéndome con las maletas desde la cafetería de la academia. – se ríe y empieza a deshacer sus maletas en la cama del lado izquierdo.

-Qué fuerte… - es lo único que soy capaz de decir. Voy a convivir con Rebekah. Me acuerdo que de pequeñas, en el colegio, éramos muy amigas.

-Dice mi padre que muchas de las alumnas habían pedido que me pusieran en la habitación con ellas y que me puso con dos que no pidieron nada. – ríe. - ¿Quién será la tercera?

-Ni idea. – le digo y veo como abre la ventana que hay al lado de su cama y saca un paquete de tabaco y un mechero.

-¿Quieres? – pregunta.

-No fumo habitualmente. – le respondo. – pero me apetece.

-Yo tampoco fumo habitualmente, - me responde – pero tampoco empieza una en la universidad habitualmente. – reímos y en ese momento sé que va a ser un gran año.

-¿Qué es de tu vida, Rebekah? Debe ser agotador tener a esas chicas detrás todo el día. – bromeo mientras enciendo mi cigarro y me asomo por la ventana para que el humo salga. Ella pone los ojos en blanco.

-¿Sinceramente? Odio ser popular. A veces me gustaría ser normal.

-Ya lo eras antes de que tu padre fuera alcalde, siempre has tenido ese don de tener la gente detrás de ti.

-No es ningún don, créeme. – ríe. – Pero sí, desde que mi padre es alcalde la cosa ha ido a más.

-Tienes al chico que quieras.

-No me gustan ninguno de los prepotentes que hacen apuestas para ver quién se va a la cama conmigo. Pero si he de decir que hay alguno que está muy bueno. – reímos las dos.

Y en ese momento se abre la puerta y una chica de piel morena entra tímidamente y nos mira.

-Aquí tenemos a nuestra compañera de habitación. – sonríe Rebekah.

-Hola.- dice la chica sonriendo. – Mi nombre es Bonnie.

-Yo soy Katherine. – digo sonriendo.

-Y yo Rebekah. – le dice mi amiga rubia.

-Encantada. – sonríe, aunque parece que ya sabía el nombre de Rebekah. ¿Y quién no? – Esto… ¿se puede fumar en las habitaciones? – pregunta divertida.

-No, - contesta Rebekah con su usual sonrisa – pero es un secreto. – Y le guiña un ojo. Bonnie se ríe tímidamente y se pone a deshacer sus maletas mientras habla con nosotras.


	16. Capítulo 15

**_Hola! Como estáis? Pues ya estoy aquí de nuevo para un capítulo más para vosotros! Muchas gracias por sus reviews a Ushie-Victoria & thequeenofhearts27 !_**

**_Espero que os guste este emocionantísimo capítulo! Dejad reviews por favor que así me motivo en estos días duros en los que tengo miiiiiiiiiiiiiiles de examenes!_**

**_Otra cosa, ayer subí dos capítulos (el 13 y el 14) lo digo porqe el 14 tuvo muchas mas visitas que el 13 y quizás alguien se despistó y no se dio cuenta y como no se seguían el uno al otro no se enteraron! Os aviso porque si no habéis leído el 13 este no lo entendereis! Bueno, ya dejo de enrollarme! Un beso enorme a todos esos que leen mis palabras! Gracias!_**

* * *

_Elena_

El martes por la mañana me despierto más nerviosa que el lunes. Hoy empezamos las clases de verdad. Encima he dormido mal, he vuelto a soñar con ojos azules y algo me atormentaba. Me miro al espejo, no sé que ponerme. Al final me decido por unos pantalones cortos verdes, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta de punto de color negro. También espero que el humor de Caroline haya mejorado. Ayer noche le contó a Kol lo que había pasado con Klaus y nuestro compañero de piso le dijo que su hermano era algo impredecible y complicado con las chicas, que tuviera paciencia y que si él quería algo iría detrás de ella. Que no se arrastrara. Me sorprendió la manera en la que Kol la entendió. Estoy segura que detrás de ese aire de macarra rapero se esconde un gran corazón y además es encantador.

-Buenos días. – sonríe Caroline mientras se toma un café. Sí, está radiante. Esta es mi Caroline. Además se ha puesto un vestido azul algo escotado y se ha recogido el pelo, está preciosa.

-Buenos días, Care. – le sonrío. Y me sorprende cuando se abre la puerta de la habitación de Kol y sale él sin camiseta, solo con unos pantalones de baloncesto mientras bosteza y estira los brazos.

-Mm… - dice.

-Qué buenas vistas de buena mañana. – bromea Caroline. La verdad es que tiene unos abdominales perfectos. Kol hace una mueca y mira a Caroline con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Me quejo yo cuando te paseas tú en albornoz, rubia? – ambos ríen.

-Era una broma. Nosotras encantadas. – dice ella. - ¿Verdad, Elena?

Y yo me río. Son como dos críos. Pero son los mejores compañeros de piso del mundo.

-¿Qué haces despierto tan pronto, Kol? – le pregunto.

-Voy a buscarme un trabajo. Ya he hecho demasiado el vago. – se ríe.

-Muy bien. – le contesto y algo que ayer se me olvidó me viene a la cabeza. – Por cierto, ¿cuándo pensabas decirnos que tu padre es el alcalde? – le acuso y el baja la mirada.

-Dudo mucho que aun me considere su hijo, sinceramente. – dice algo entristecido y Caroline me mira, creo que he metido la pata.

-Intenta arreglar las cosas con él. – aconseja Caroline con su voz dulce.

-No sé… Yo… Somos muy diferentes.

-Kol, créeme, parece una tontería pero… Aprovecha que tienes padre. Ojalá tuviera yo al mío.

En ese momento la conversación termina.

Estoy muy emocionada durante las clases, las teóricas me apasiona funden en un mundo extraño para mí, intento sacar doble significado a todo lo que explican los profesores. Pongo tanta atención que me olvido de todo lo demás.

Al final del día tenemos Prácticas en escena, me suena muy emocionante esa asignatura y la verdad es que nos lo pasamos muy bien. Despues de una breve explicación en el teatro que es una sala enorme y magnífica, hacemos grupos de tres y improvisamos. Yo voy con dos chicas, se llaman April y Katherine. April es muy simpática y se le ve muy buena chica pero de Katherine no me acabo de fiar, no me gusta y no sé porqué.

Cuando terminan las clases me encuentro con Stefan y nos dirigimos hacia su coche. Me lleva a un bar muy bonito y acogedor "Como en casa" se llama. Muy acertado, pienso. Durante la comida hablamos amigablemente de nuestro primer día de clase. Yo me siento rara ahí sentada con un chico al que casi no conozco y que por lo que me ha dicho Caroline le gusto. Ojalá pudiera ser una persona normal, una chica cualquiera, una chica que sale con chicos, y se enamora… Pero yo no soy así, y Stefan no lo sabe. Me siento mal.

-¿Echas de menos a tu familia? – me pregunta sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Mi familia… Bueno, tengo poca familia. – lo miro y veo que pone cara de arrepentirse de la pregunta que me ha hecho – Mis padres murieron hace tres años. – su cara termina de deformarse y yo siento la punzada de dolor habitual cuando pronuncio esas palabras. Pero de cada día duele menos. – Vivo con mi hermano Jeremy y mi tío Alaric. Alaric es joven y de repente tuvo que cuidarnos a nosotros, pero se ha portado genial. – sonrío tímidamente. Echo de menos a mi tío.

-Vaya… - dice por fin. – Lo siento. Yo no sabía… - empieza. Y le interrumpo.

-No te preocupes. Ya estoy acostumbrada a hablar de este tema. – al oír mis palabras pone cara de alivio. Entonces intuyo que debería preguntarle yo sobre su familia. - ¿Y tú? ¿Tu familia está en Italia? – sonrío.

-Familia… - dice. – Extraña palabra para mí. – sonríe irónicamente. – Tambien he vivido una situación familiar difícil. – se queda callado unos segundos mientras a mi me corroe la intriga. – Mi hermano Damon tiene tres años más que yo y cuando teníamos siete y diez años nuestros padres se divorciaron. Damon y mi madre nunca habían tenido ningún problema pero de repente él empezó a distanciarse de ella. Damon se pasaba el día encima de mi padre y cuando se separaron yo decidí quedarme con mi madre y por mucho que intentamos que Damon se viniera con nosotros quería quedarse con mi padre. Y lo hizo. – se para unos segundos y echa la cabeza hacia abajo, mirando su plato. Le duele recordar eso. – Para mí fue muy duro separarme de mi hermano, estábamos muy unidos pero… desde ahí nunca hemos vuelto a tener la misma relación. Viví feliz con mi madre y un par de veces al mes veía a mi hermano y a mi padre. Mi padre me trataba bien, como siempre. Pero Damon cambió sin saber porqué. Se volvió frío, distante, prepotente, enigmático, reservado… Y todo eso aumentó el hace un par de años, cuando mi padre murió. Damon ya se había independizado y nunca venía a vernos. Ni a mí ni a mi madre, y mi madre se entristecía con el paso del tiempo. – hace otra pausa. – Hace unos meses Damon llamó para decirnos que venía a España porque quería ampliar la empresa de mi padre y yo siempre había querido estudiar aquí así que le propuse venir con él. Mi madre estaba encantada, ella vive con su segundo marido y son muy felices. – se calla durante unos segundos como si estuviera intentando recordar cosa. - El día que salía nuestro avión mi madre me dijo: "Ves ahí, descubre que esconde tu hermano, que le pasó, y recupéralo." – y con eso finaliza. Y se queda absorto en su plato.

-Lo siento… - le digo igual que me había dicho él a mí. - ¿Y cómo van las cosas con tu hermano?

-Bueno… No lo sé, no le entiendo, Elena. - me dice realmente apenado. Y yo me quedo pensando, me da lástima. Él quiere a su hermano.

-¿Cómo era antes de cambiar? – pregunto por curiosidad.

-Era un niño excelente. Era dulce, amable, siempre ayudaba a todo el mundo: a los ancianos por la calle, a los niños más pequeños cuando se caían… Era inteligente, estudioso, responsable, divertido, simpático… Era un ejemplo a seguir.

-Dale tiempo. – sólo se decir eso. Me imagino estar en su situación. Estar así con Jeremy, me costaría muchísimo. – Espero que consigas lo que te pidió tu madre. – sonrío amable.

Cuando terminamos de comer decidimos que es pronto para ir a la biblioteca y Stefan me invita a su casa para tomar un café. Y me asusto al pensar en la idea de que pueda estar su hermano, me sentiría incómoda entre ellos dos pero a la vez tengo curiosidad por ver a ese hombre. Es una casa bonita. Y no parece que haya nadie más que nosotros pero hay un piso de arriba, tal vez está… No pienses en eso, Elena. Me riñe una voz en mi cabeza. Estás aquí con un chico guapísimo en su casa y sólo estás pensando en su hermano que no sabes ni qué cara tiene. Sigue la voz.

-¿Cuántas quieres de azúcar? – la voz de Stefan me despierta de mis pensamientos.

-Dos. – contesto sonriendo.

Sirve los dos cafés y nos sentamos en el sofá. Doy un sorbo, está muy bueno.

-Se te da bien hacer cafés. – le digo sonriendo.

-En Italia trabajaba en un Starbucks. – se ríe. Y yo le imito. Nos quedamos en silencio. Y aunque estoy mirando mi taza fijamente sé que tengo sus ojos clavados en mí. Care tiene razón: le gusto. Mierda. Y yo me he metido en la boca del lobo. No sé que hacer. En ese momento sólo quiero irme corriendo, ¿y si intenta besarme?. Es guapo, y simpático y… y está bueno pero… pero yo no quiero. Quizás podría intentarlo pero no ahora, con el tiempo… Y en ese momento levanto los ojos y veo que se ha acercado y me mira fijamente.

-Elena, - empieza. "Mierda" pienso yo. – Hace muy poco que nos conocemos pero creo que hemos conectado muy bien y que podríamos conocernos más… Y… Elena, no sé como… Nunca me había pasado esto pero… Me gustas. – Y se lanza a mis labios. Me besa. Noto sus bonitos labios encima de los míos y me siento abrumada. No los quiero ahí. ¿No podemos ser solo amigos? Me estoy agobiando y lo sé. He de salir de aquí. Aparto la cabeza hacia atrás, y veo como me mira. Me siento mal. Me levanto, dejo la taza en la mesita del comedor y le miro.

-Stefan, yo no… Lo siento… - me paso la mano por el pelo, nerviosa - Joder, Stefan…

-¿Qué pasa, Elena? – dice dolido. Muy dolido, lo veo en sus ojos. Y es por mi culpa.

-Yo… - paro de hablar porque oigo unos pasos detrás de mí y me giro.

Hay una silueta ahí parada, con los brazos cruzados. Una silueta de pantalones negros y camisa azul cielo con una corbata deshecha. El mundo se para en ese segundo y yo soy incapaz de pensar, mi cabeza se ha colapsado y sólo soy consciente de una cosa. Soy consciente de que unos ojos azules han dicho: "Hermanito, creo que a ella no le gustas de esta manera."


	17. Capítulo 16

**_Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con un capi para mis amados lectores! Quiero avisar que estoy de exámenes finales y estos días me está costando más encontrar tiempo para el fic pero voy a conseguirlo! Y tranquilos que no os abandono! En fin.. Muchísimas gracias a la gran Ushie-Victoria! Si no fuera por ti creo que en ocasiones hubiera optado por abandonarlo... Pero mientras haya una sola persona que se manifieste y que me de su opinión seguiré aquí!_**

**_Espero que os guste este capítulo y por favor, dejadme reviews! Necesito ánimos para escribir y para mis examenes!_**

**_Un besito enorme ! :)_**

* * *

_Caroline_

Las clases del martes pasan rápido y son muy entretenidas. Estoy contenta por haber entrado en la academia, es genial. Me paso el día entero pegada a Bonnie quien me presenta a sus compañeras de piso. A Rebekah, la hermana de Kol, ya la conozco. Y la otra se llama Katherine, es simpática, o eso parece, pero tampoco tengo tiempo a saber bien como es.

Cuando estoy saliendo de la última clase veo a Klaus por primera vez en toda la mañana. Me lo quedo mirando, seria, igual que él el día anterior y él me mira perplejo. No entiendo nada. Es como si se sorprendiera de que le mirara así. Pero estoy enfadada con él así que me da igual. Que se lo hubiera pensado antes de pasar de mí.

Hoy Elena come con Stefan así que le he propuesto a Bonnie que se venga conmigo a comer al piso, así le presento a Kol y esta tarde salimos a dar una vuelta.

De camino a casa le pregunto a Bonnie sobre sus relaciones anteriores.

-Nunca he tenido una relación. – dice algo avergonzada. – Al menos no una relación en condiciones. – sonríe. – Eso de estar dos semanas con un chico pero nunca me ha gustado uno realmente. No sé. – se calla y luego me mira graciosa. – Todavía no he encontrado el amor, tendré que buscarlo. – ríe.

-Bonnie Bennet, - digo su nombre con autoridad – ¿me está usted pidiendo que sea tu Cupido? – bromeo graciosa. Y ella también sonríe. – Acepto el reto. – digo. Me cae muy bien mi nueva amiga, me gustaría encontrarle a un chico con el que vivir su primer amor. – Antes de que acabe el curso estarás completamente enamorada de un chico fantástico que te querrá con locura. – digo con firmeza y bromeando a la vez mientras le tiendo una mano como si tuviéramos un trato.

-De acuerdo. – dice riéndose y me tiende su mano y estrecha la mía.

Vamos hablando de los chicos de la clase cuando llegamos al piso y me llevo una sorpresa muy impactante. ¿Qué hace Klaus en mi piso?

-Hola – nos saluda Kol enseguida y se levanta a recibirnos. Yo estoy estupefacta, mirando a Klaus y él me mira a mi sin expresión ninguna en la cara. – Tú debes de ser Bonnie. – le dice mi compañero de piso a mi amiga. – Encantado. – se dan dos besos en las mejillas, creo. Yo no puedo apartar la vista de Klaus.

-Igualmente. – oigo que le dice Bonnie. Y entonces reacciono y miro a Bonnie. Se ha sonrojado y yo sonrío. Es normal. Kol es muy guapo.

-Hola, Kol. – le digo sonriente. – Bonnie, ese – intento que suene despectivo – es Klaus, el hermano de Kol.

Bonnie le saluda educadamente. Y vuelve a mi lado.

-Klaus ha venido a verme y se va a quedar a comer. – explica Kol mirándome creo que con gesto de disculpa.

-Perfecto. – digo irónicamente.

Entre yo y Kol preparamos una ensalada y de segundo carne.

-¿Te ha dicho algo? – le pregunto mientras estamos cocinando.

-Quiere hablar contigo.

-¿De qué? – me parece raro que ahora se descuelgue con que quiere saber algo de mí. ¿De qué va?

-No lo sé, Caroline. Yo ya te dije que Klaus era muy especial…

-Sí, lo sé, pero es que no entiendo nada. Si tenía pensado pasar de mí de esta manera que no hubiera sido tan amable conmigo el sábado. Es tener un poco de sentido común. – digo muy indignada. Y veo como el sonríe. - ¿Te hace gracia?

-Me sorprende que estés tan enfadada.

-¿Por qué? – tengo motivos de sobra, pienso.

-No pareces una chica que se enfada. – se me queda mirando. – Pareces una chica dulce y con paciencia. – esa frase me deja descolocada, en realidad Kol es adorable.

-Pues no lo soy. – digo poniéndome de morros en broma. Y en ese momento los dos nos empezamos a reír.

En la comida la situación es un poco incómoda. Klaus no deja de mirarme, Kol nos mira divertido, Bonnie nos mira con cara de querer saber que pasa y yo la miro con cara de: "Luego te lo cuento".

-¿Queréis un helado de postre? – pregunta Klaus cuando acabamos de comer.

-No tenemos helados. – añado yo cortante.

-Puedo ir a comprarlos, aquí al lado hay una tienda… Yo os invito, a cambio de la deliciosa comida. – tan educado y elegante como siempre… ¡Qué rabia me da!

-Por mi sí. – dice Kol.

-Y por mí. – responde Bonnie.

Klaus sonríe y me mira.

-¿Serías tan amable de acompañarme, Caroline?

Yo le miro con algo de desprecio y luego miro a Kol quien asiente con la cabeza.

-Vale. – me limito a decir. Y salimos por la puerta, entramos en el ascensor en silencio y cuando estamos abajo rompo el silencio. - ¿Qué quieres, Klaus?

-Que no te enfades conmigo. – se limita a decir. Y yo me lo miro incrédula. Tiene mucho morro.

-¿Qué pretendes? – digo enfadada. – El sábado eres encantador, el chico perfecto y luego ni me saludas.

-Caroline... – empieza a hablar.

-No. – le callo mientras me paro en seco en medio de la calle y él hace lo mismo – Déjame hablar. – y le miro desafiante. Él asiente con la cabeza. – Mira sé que eres casi un profesor de la ART y yo una alumna y que no nos pueden ver juntos pero…¿Qué te costaba decir "hola"? ¡¿O dedicarme una maldita sonrisa?! – Ahora estoy enfadada de verdad.- No juegues conmigo, Klaus. Porque te estás equivocando de rubia. Esta no es tonta. – me doy cuenta de que estoy montando un pollo en medio de la calle pero me da igual. – Ya he terminado. – digo indignada aflojando el tono de voz. Y puedo ver como en sus labios se dirige una tierna sonrisa de lado y ahora sí que no entiendo nada.

-Ya sé que eres diferente a todas las demás chicas. Eres especial, Caroline.

-No empieces otra vez con los rollos esos de que soy un ángel porque no me lo trago. – le interrumpo.

-Déjame hablar a mí ahora, por favor. – dice muy calmado. Tanto que me pone más nerviosa.

-Vale. – me limito a contestar.

-Caroline, yo… cuando te conocí supe que eras especial. Me llamaste mucho la atención y quería conocerte, y sigo queriendo conocerte mucho más. Pero… todo fue muy deprisa y creo que te hiciste unas ilusiones que no te tienes que hacer. Yo no soy bueno para ti, Caroline. Y eres joven, tienes que conocer a chicos de tu edad y pasártelo bien con ellos. Eres preciosa, y encantadora pero… Yo soy casi tu profesor y soy más mayor que tú. Me asusté al volver a verte en la ART. Todo había ido muy rápido y no quería que tú…

-No iba a pedirte que te casaras conmigo. – le vuelvo a interrumpir. – Mira, me hice las ilusiones que tú quisiste que me hiciera. ¿Luego volviste a la realidad y te diste cuenta de que no era buena idea? – pregunto. Y él asiente con la cabeza algo avergonzado. – Bueno pues no es mi culpa, Klaus.

-Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos. – dice de repente para mi sorpresa. – Sigo queriendo conocerte.

-Y yo a ti pero… siento que has jugado conmigo. – le digo con toda la sinceridad.

-Déjame intentarlo.

Me quedo pensando hasta que al fin respondo: - Está bien. Pero no vuelvas a reírte de mí.

-En ningún momento he querido reírme de ti. – me dice mirándome con esos preciosos y dulces ojos que parece que me tienen que cantar una nana y acunarme en sus brazos. Por un momento me siento vulnerable.

-Y no vuelvas a mirarme así. – le digo firme.

-¿Así como? – sonríe.

-Como si fuera un cachorrito al que quieres acariciar. – le suelto. Y él se ríe dejando a la vista su preciosa sonrisa.


	18. Capítulo 17

**_Hola! Como estáis!? Aquí un nuevo capítulo para vosotros! Miles y millones de gracias para thequeenofhearts, Ushie-Victoria & ! Suerte a todos esos y todas esas que estáis de exámenes! Y nada, espero que os guste y que sigáis dejando reviews! _**

**_Un beso enoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooorme y gracias por leeeeeer! :D_**

* * *

_Damon_

Estoy en mi estudio trabajando en mi nuevo proyecto. Va a ser muy especial y estoy muy emocionado. Dirigir una compañía de teatro y musicales me encanta y le agradezco a mi padre que me dejara su empresa además de todo ese dinero que solo yo sé que existe. Y sé que estaría muy contento de mi acuerdo con la ART. Esa academia busca los mejores artistas del país y yo los tendré a mi disposición para todos mis proyectos.

De repente oigo voces abajo. ¿Stefan se ha traído a una chica? No me lo puedo creer. Sonrío algo malvado. Parece que empieza a espabilar. Decido asomarme por el hueco de las escaleras para ver si puedo escuchar algo. Escucho a la chica hablar y su voz me resulta familiar. La he oído antes pero no sé donde… es una voz dulce. Y entonces caigo en la cuenta. Es ella. No puede ser. ¿Por qué Stefan? Hay miles de chicas en la ART, no puedes traerla a ella a casa… Es horrible así que decido asomarme más para mirar y asegurarme de que es ella. Y ahí está. Sentada en el sofá con su taza de café en las manos. Y entonces veo claro lo que va a hacer mi hermano una milésima de segundo más tarde. Se le ha declarado y la ha besado. No me lo puedo creer y algo me sorprende en mi pecho… ¿dolor? Imposible. Ella se aparta enseguida, parece disgustada, nerviosa, atacada, perdida. No sabe qué hacer. Hermanito, la has cagado. Siento alivio. Si a ella también le gustara él la tendría por casa a menudo y eso no puede ser. Ella empieza a disculparse y se levanta muy nerviosa. Mi hermano pone cara de dolor. Me sabe mal por él, pero esta no es la chica. Y entonces veo en los ojos de ella que está muy perdida y decido intervenir.

-Yo… - empieza ella y se para al oír mis pasos y se gira hacia mí. Me está mirando muy fijamente y yo a ella. Es la segunda vez que nuestras miradas se cruzan. Pero no es la segunda vez que yo la miro a ella. Esa chica es muy especial. Y aunque me siento intimidado saco fuerzas de algún sitio y le planto cara a la situación.

-Hermanito, creo que a ella no le gustas de esta manera. – digo con la mirada de los dos puesta en mí. – Siento entrometerme pero me da la sensación de que esto no iba a acabar bien.

-Damon, ¿qué haces aquí? – dice Stefan con desprecio. – Vete. Esto no es asunto tuyo.

-Sí lo es si pasa en mi casa.

-Yo… Yo me voy. – dice ella nerviosa y recogiendo sus cosas. – Stefan, lo siento. Nos vemos en la academia. – y se dirige hacia la puerta, la abre y antes de desaparecer por ella me dirige a mí una mirada extraña. Me regaño a mí mismo, se suponía que ella no debía conocerme.

-¿Qué hacías? – le pregunto a Stefan enfadado. Y parece no entender mi pregunta.

-¿No puedo traer una chica?

-Ella no es una chica. – le digo nervioso. ¿Es tonto o qué le pasa?

-¿Qué dices? Claro que es una chica.

-No es una chica cualquiera, Stef. – le aclaro. Sí, es tonto. Está claro que no es un chico, eso salta a la vista.

-¿Elena? ¿Por qué no? ¿De qué la conoces?

-Eso da igual, Stefan.

- A mi no me da igual.

-Stefan, no le cuentes nada de esto a ella.

-Dime que tiene de especial. – exige. Y me acerco a él.

-Stefan, no quería llegar a este punto pero… no me dejas elección. Si no tienes la boca callada olvídate de seguir en Madrid o en la ART. Y ahora me voy, tengo una reunión.

Le dejo ahí plantado mientras me abrocho la corbata y salgo por la puerta. Casi voy a llegar tarde por su culpa, pero sé que no dirá nada. Me pongo mis gafas de sol y me dirijo a mi Audi cuando oigo unos sollozos a mi izquierda. Me giro y la veo sentada en un portal. No he de decirle nada, intento convencerme. Pero se me parte el alma al verla así. Está llorando ahí sentada abrazada a sus rodillas. Me acerco despacio.

-¿Estás bien? – pregunto casi en un susurro y ella levanta la cabeza y me mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y las mejillas coloradas. Niega con la cabeza. - ¿Quieres que te lleve a alguna parte? – le pregunto aunque mis pensamientos digan que he de alejarme de ahí. No me contesta, se limita a bajar la mirada. – Vamos, - le digo tendiéndole una mano – levanta de ahí. Voy a llevarte a casa.

Y ella me mira, insegura pero al final accede y coge mi mano. Yo me sobresalto por el tacto de su piel y me pongo a caminar hacia el coche, consciente de que me sigue. No tendría que estar haciendo esto, y lo sé, pero no puedo permitirme dejarla tirada en la calle llorando. La miro de reojo, se está secando las lágrimas y está avergonzada. Yo me planteo la posibilidad de irme corriendo y dejarla ahí. ¿Qué podría pasar? ¿Me odiaría? Es lo mejor que podría hacer: Odiarme. Pero decido darme un capricho y descarto lo de irme corriendo.

-Vas a tener que decirme dónde vives. – le digo cuando estamos llegando al coche. Y ella me lo dice casi en un susurro. Aunque yo asiento. No quiere hablar.

Entramos en el coche y una vez ahí dentro, antes de arrancar, no puedo evitarlo, está tan cerca…

-¿Por qué lloras, Elena? – y nuestras miradas se vuelven a cruzar.

-Porque me gustaría ser normal. – su respuesta me deja tonto. No lo entiendo. - ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué te estás portando tan bien conmigo? Sé que normalmente no eres así. – dice con un valor notable.

-No lo sé, pero si lo prefieres te dejo tirada en la calle. – le digo algo molesto. Mi hermano ya ha tenido que hablar de mí, es un idiota.

-No. – se limita a contestar.

-Bien. – digo arrancando el coche. – Pues vamos.

Todo el camino estamos en silencio y cuando llegamos a su calle me paro en seco y la miro sin decir nada.

-Gracias. – susurra mientras abre la puerta.

-No hay de qué.

-Siento las molestias, Damon. – Me siento raro cuando pronuncia mi nombre. – Hasta otra. – se despide. ¿Hasta otra? Espero que no, la verdad. Me estoy metiendo en líos.

-Adiós, Elena. – y cierra la puerta del coche y yo acelero. Vaya mierda. Encima llego tarde.

Llego al bar donde tengo la reunión y sé que él ya me está esperando porque veo una silueta de pelo rubio sentado en la mesa de siempre.

-Una copa de vino. – le digo a la camarera mientras voy hacia mi mesa y me siento enfrente de él.

-Llegas tarde, Damon. – me dice

-Ya estoy aquí, Klaus. – me río.

-No es bonito llegar tarde a una reunión. - se queja.

-Si fuera una reunión de verdad lo entendería. – nos reímos los dos con mi comentario. Y acto seguido nos tiramos lo que queda de tarde bebiendo vino y hablando. Me encantan las "reuniones" con mi viejo amigo Klaus.


	19. Capítulo 18

**_Hola! Miles de gracias a lunni, Ushie-Victoria, & An Cute! Sois geniales! _**

**_Aquí os dejo un capítulo que para mí es muy especial. Me ha encantado escribirlo y quiero dedicarselo a mi fiel seguidora Ushie-Victoria porque se que ama a Kol y creo que le va a gustar bastante! Y para agradecerle su constancia en sus reviews y sus opiniones! A los demás! Espero que os guste y que tengais muchísima suerte con vuestros examenes! Yo volveré lo más pronto que pueda con otro capi! Lo prometo! Un beso enoooooooooooooooooorme! Y gracias por leerme!_**

* * *

_Kol_

-Así que… ¿vas a clase con mi hermana? – le pregunto a esa chica para mí desconocida que está sentada a mi lado en mi sofá. Y ella me mira tímida y asiente con la cabeza. – Qué bien. – le sonrío. – Dile que la echo de menos. – sonrío aun más al acordarme de mi pequeña hermanita. Y ella me imita.

-No os parecéis nada. – dice examinándome unos segundos más tarde.

-¿No? Mucha gente nos dice que sí.

-Yo creo que no.

-¿Por qué crees eso? – me apetece sacarle conversación.

-Sois muy diferentes. Ella es… ella llama la atención y nunca pasa desapercibida. Es deslumbrante y se le da bien ser popular. Sabe tener a la gente a sus pies, sabe vivir de una manera… ¿elevada? – yo escucho sus palabras y intento entenderla y ella se intimida.- Lo siento, soy muy mala explicándome. – ríe y se sonroja. Está preciosa cuando se sonroja. – Ella es… - vuelve a intentarlo. Pero se queda en el intento. Decido recurrir a una broma.

-Ella es guapa. – concluyo. – Y yo soy feísimo. – digo en broma y abriendo mucho los ojos. Ella rompe a reír y niega con la cabeza.

-¡No! ¡No es eso! – sigue riéndose.

-Entonces, ¿yo también soy guapo? – le pregunto entre carcajada y carcajada y puedo ver como su piel morena va tiñéndose de rojizo. Y sonrío. Es adorable.

-Bueno… - dice ella bromeando y mirándome de lado. Yo sonrío, me ha sorprendido.

-Pues es una lástima. – finjo tristeza siguiendo su broma.

-¿Es una lástima el qué? – pregunta vacilante.

-Es una lástima que no te parezca guapo. Porque tú a mí sí me lo pareces. Y no poco. – le sonrío. Y ella se queda mirándome perpleja hasta que se acerca a mí y me empuja el brazo.

-¡Deja de reírte de mí! – y los dos empezamos a reírnos de nuevo. Y yo la miro sonreír. ¿Porqué la miras tanto, Kol? Es una chica muy bonita. Su pelo negro yace sobre sus bonitos y delicados hombros destapados porque lleva una camiseta de tirantes. Sus ojos grandes y oscuros miran con timidez y su sincera y amplia sonrisa causa tranquilidad. -¿Por qué me miras así? – pregunta de repente sacándome de mis pensamientos. Y decido continuar con las bromas.

-Es que tienes un bicho en el pelo. – le digo poniendo cara de preocupado. Y ella se alarma. – Espera. Quieta. – Le ordeno. – No te muevas que yo te lo quito. – Me levanto y me inclino sobre su cabeza y hago como si estuviera mirando algo en su cabeza. – Creo…

-¿Qué crees? – está nerviosa y yo sonrío.

-Creo que es una araña. – digo para terminar de asustarla. Y ella pega un chillido, se levanta de un salto golpeándome con su cabeza en mi barbilla y yo del impacto me caigo en el sofá y ella del susto también pero encima de mí.

-¡Dios! ¿¡Estás bien!? – grita enseguida. Y yo me acaricio la barbilla. No puedo parar de mirar esos ojos. Están a escasos centímetros de mí y noto parte de su cuerpo sobre el mío. ¿Debe haberse dado cuenta?

-Creo que sí. – digo moviendo la mandíbula de un lado a otro. – Pero no me chilles en la oreja que estás muy cerca y vas a dejarme sordo.

-Perdón. – dice. – Es que no estoy acostumbrada a estar tan cerca de la gente. – sonríe tímidamente y veo que va a apartarse y antes de que pueda hacerlo la cojo de los dos lados de la cara para que se esté quieta. Y luego, con una mano, le coloco el pelo.

-Era una broma. – digo sonriendo y puedo verla mirándome atónita.

-Me lo imaginaba. – se sonroja y mira hacia abajo apartando su mirada de la mía. Y yo me siento frustrado. Esa chica es demasiado inocente, demasiado dulce y eso me encanta. Unos segundos de silencio más tarde levanta la vista y empieza a reincorporarse. – Lo siento. – dice en un susurro. Y yo no lo comprendo. ¿Qué siente? ¿Ser tan adorable?

-¿Qué sientes, Bonnie?

-Haberme caído encima de ti.

-Siento yo haberte asustado. – digo sonriéndole dulcemente. Aunque sé que jamás seré tan dulce como ella.

-¿Tardan mucho, no? – pregunta de repente tras unos segundos. Y me doy cuenta de que se siente incómoda. Me he acercado mucho. La he cagado. Me pongo nervioso y me entran ganas de fumarme un cigarro.

-Tenían asuntos pendientes. – digo sonriendo. – Oye, Bonnie, voy a fumarme un cigarro y Elena y Caroline no me dejan fumar aquí dentro así que si quieres entrar en mi habitación mientras estoy en el balcón… Así no te quedas sola. – intento ser lo más dulce posible. Principalmente porque es imposible ser brusco con ella. Es una de esas personas que parece que si le gritas se puede romper.

-Ah… - dice en un susurro y con cara de decepción. - ¿Fumas? – intenta esconder su descontento. Sé que eso no le ha gustado, mierda. Mi cabeza empieza a frustrarse demasiado. Necesito que me dé el aire… y el humo. No paro de cagarla y se ve que mi preocupación se refleja en mi cara porque de repente se levanta con firmeza y me mira. – Claro. Te acompaño. – dice sonriendo creo que forzadamente.

Cuando entramos a mi habitación doy las gracias de que esté algo recogida pero ella se queda mirando las fotos que hay colgadas en la pared. En especial una mía y de Rebekah. Sonríe y yo la miro mientras me enciendo el cigarro en el balcón. Luego mira una mía en un concierto que hice hace dos meses.

-¿Cantas? – se sorprende.

-Sí, pero no creo que te haga gracia. – sonrío – Canto rap.

Ella se encoje de hombros y se me queda mirando.

-No me desagrada el rap. – sonríe. – Según cuales. – añade sonriendo aun más. A mí me sorprende. No tiene cara de escuchar rap, pero me alegra saberlo.

-¿Cuánto hace que fumas? – me pregunta de repente.

-Demasiado. – contesto yo con la mirada baja.

-¿Y sólo fumas tabaco o…? – pregunta inocente. A mí me hace gracia y una vez más me parece adorable.

-¿Hierba? ¿Marihuana? – le pregunto. Ella asiente. – No. Muy pocas veces. En ocasiones muy concretas y no mucho. Ahora que lo dices debe hacer unos seis meses de la última vez.

-¿En qué ocasiones? – es muy curiosa. Y ahora es ella la que me intimida a mí pero me hace gracia.

-Es… estimulante, digamos. - me mira con cara rara. – ¡No me mires así! – le recrimino bromeando. - ¡Hay expertos que incluso lo recomiendan de vez en cuando!

-¿Pero eso no te deja como atontado? – me pregunta con su voz dulce e inocente.

-Eso te deja como tú quieres que te deje. – le sonrío. – No comparto lo que hace la gente que fuma a diario para evadirse del mundo y de los problemas. Creo que no es algo que deba hacerse habitualmente. Pero hay veces que te estimula y te hace ver cosas que no verías. – me mira extraña. – No me refiero a alucinaciones, ni mucho menos. Ves lo mismo que ahora pero… de otra manera.

-¿En qué ocasiones estimula? ¿Para componer canciones?

-Por ejemplo. O… - la miro algo intimidado – con el sexo. – digo finalmente y ella abre mucho los ojos, como pidiendo una explicación. – Lo experimentas todo mucho mas. – me limito a decirle esperando que lo entienda. Pero no parece que lo haga. Ahora soy yo el que me siento incómodo. He quedado como un drogadicto ninfómano pervertido.

-¡¿Quién quiere helados!? – se oye a Caroline en la entrada del piso. Y le agradezco su entrada triunfal. Tiro lo poco que quedaba de cigarro por el balcón y yo y Bonnie volvemos a la sala principal dónde están Klaus y Caroline. Los veo mucho mejor. Ahora se hablan y se miran de manera natural. Deben haber quedado cómo amigos pero… ojalá Klaus se dé cuenta de lo fantástica que es Caroline.

Nos comemos los helados y Klaus nos dice que se tiene que ir porque tiene una reunión. Y cinco minutos más tarde Caroline y Bonnie me proponen acompañarlas a ir a tomar un café.

-No puedo chicas. – les digo amablemente. – Tengo un proyecto en el que quiero trabajar.

-Muy bien, pues nos vemos esta noche, Kol. – dice alegremente Care mientras coge su bolso.

Bonnie me mira y me sonríe tímidamente mientras me dedica una dulce mirada.

-Espero verte pronto. – le digo sonriendo. Y ella se limita a sonreír y saludar con la mano mientras sale por la puerta. Y yo me quedo solo. Me dirijo a mi habitación y me quito la camiseta. Odio llevar camiseta cuando hace calor. No tardo más de dos minutos en oír de nuevo la puerta pienso que Caroline se habrá dejado algo pero oigo unos sollozos y salgo rápidamente.

Elena tiene la cara roja y está hecha un mar de lágrimas. Me horrorizo y corro para acercarme a ella. Ella me mira entre llanto y llanto y se derrumba entre mis brazos mientras la abrazo.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Elena? Relájate. – la animo mientras le acaricio el pelo. La llevo hasta el sofá para que pueda estar más cómoda. Y le traigo un vaso de agua. Ella no para de temblar y de llorar, está muy nerviosa y casi no puede vocalizar. Hasta que por fin se tranquiliza y es capaz de hablar. Me cuenta lo que ha pasado con ese chico, Stefan, y su hermano. Y luego me mira triste.

-Kol, yo quiero ser normal. Quiero poder estar con chicos. Voy a estar sola toda la vida.

-Elena, no digas eso. Se te pasará. Encontrarás a un chico que valga la pena de verdad y del que te enamores locamente. – la intento animar mientras le seco las lágrimas. – Ya lo verás. Lo superarás, Elena. Lo harás.

Una media hora más tarde Elena se ha relajado bastante y hablamos fluidamente.

-¿Cómo ha ido la búsqueda de trabajo?

-Bueno… Mal tirando a fatal. – bromeo.

- En la ART buscan camarero.

-Ni de coña. No quiero meterme en esa secta vuestra a la que llamáis ART. – ambos reímos y yo estoy contento de haberla hecho reír. Elena se pone seria de repente y me mira como si estuviera pensando muy rápidamente.

- Ya sé lo que pasa.

-¿Qué? – no la entiendo.

-Son los sentimientos. – dice mirándome como si dijera algo muy lógico.

-No te entiendo. – soy sincero.

-¿Me puedes hacer un favor? – pregunta preocupada.

-Claro, dime.

-Dame un beso. – dice muy convencida y yo me quedo perplejo. No puede decirlo enserio.

-Elena, ¿qué dices?

-Dámelo, por favor. Quiero comprobar una cosa. – me mira ahora más tranquila. – Tú no sientes nada por mí, ni yo por ti. Intenta darme un beso. Por favor, Kol. Tómatelo como un experimento. Y… No le diré nada a nadie. Lo prometo.

-Está bien. – no entiendo nada pero si cree que la va a ayudar. Me acerco a ella con miedo y nervioso, es una situación incómoda. Pego mis labios a los suyos y los abro un poco, lentamente. Ella hace lo mismo y yo con mucho cuidado muevo mis labios y la beso. Ella responde bien a ese beso. Y nos besamos durante unos segundos hasta que me aparto y la miro. - ¿Y bien? – pregunto.

Ella está sonriendo.

-¡Son los sentimientos! Tú no sientes nada por mí y yo tampoco por eso he podido besarte. En cambio con Stefan… él sí que sentía por mí. ¿Lo entiendes? El problema es que no siento nada, no que no pueda besar. ¡Y ya encontraré a alguien por quién sentir!

Ahora sonrío yo también.

-Lo encontrarás. – Y en ese momento estoy muy contento de haberle hecho el favor. Sé que la he ayudado, que ahora está aliviada.

-Gracias, Kol. – me sonríe. – Y me abraza.

-¿Por el beso? Te pediría dinero, pero no quiero sentirme prostituto.

Ella ríe.

-No te pagaría. Ha sido un beso horrible.

Pongo cara de horrorizado.

-Es broma. – dice sonriendo.

-Lo sé. – contesto yo con chulería pero bromeando.


	20. Capítulo 19

**_Hola! Lo siento muchíiiiiiiiisimo la tardanza, de verdad! Escribo cuando tengo un poquito de tiempo y suele ser raras veces! Bueno, tranquilos ya me queda poquito de exámenes y luego ya me tendréis totalmente entregada al fic! Bueno, muchísimas y miles de gracias a las grandiosas Ushie-Victoria & thequeenofhearts27 por vuestros reviews y opiniones! Aquí os dejo otro capítulo que espero que os guste! Un beso enorme y ánimos para todos esos que tengáis exámenes!_**

**_Acordaos de los bonitos reviews y mil gracias por leer lo que escribo! :)_**

* * *

_Katherine_

-¿Seguro que estás bien en esa residencia, cariño? – me pregunta mi madre unas cien veces mientras comemos. Me ha casi obligado a venir a comer hoy a casa, aun que a mí me apetecía más irme a comer con Rebekah. Mi hermanita April está preciosa y me alegro de verla. Le cuento que tengo una compañera de clase que se llama igual que ella y se pone muy contenta.

-¿Sabes algo de papá? – me atrevo a preguntarle a mi madre mientras recogemos la mesa y mi hermana se ha ido a su habitación a jugar. Ella niega con la cabeza. Y las dos nos ponemos tristes. Papá es militar y se fue hace unos meses con el ejército, hace un mes que no sabemos nada de él. Pero no es la primera vez, y estoy segura de que está sano y salvo. Mi padre es un hombre fuerte y con mucho carácter. Todos me dicen que soy igual que él, pero yo no lo veo tan claro. Miro a mi madre y me parece ver que le asoma una lágrima de esos preciosos ojos verdes que tiene y que me gustaría haber heredado. – Mamá, - le digo dulcemente – va a volver. – aseguro. Y ella me mira a los ojos. – No te preocupes. Papá siempre vuelve. – le recuerdo. Y le sonrío con fuerza y la abrazo.

Cuando termino de comer y de ayudar a mi madre a un par de cosas aún quedan dos horas para la hora en la que he quedado con Rebekah para que me pase a buscar así que se me ocurre una idea. Decido ir a ver a Stefan y ver si le apetece salir a tomar un café. Me despido de mi madre y de mi hermana y estoy en la puerta de mis vecinos. Toco el timbre y espero. Se abre la puerta y veo a Stefan con una cara extraña. Está triste, enfadado y incluso quizás ha llorado porque tiene los ojos brillantes. Me lo quedo mirando analizando su rostro.

-Damon no está, Katherine. – me dice brusco cuando me ve y se apresura en cerrar la puerta. Pero yo se lo impido poniendo la mano con fuerza.

-No he venido por Damon. – digo firme mientras vuelve a abrirse la puerta.

-Pues ¿qué quieres?

Evito su pregunta y le miro con curiosidad.

-¿Qué te pasa, Stefan? – no me contesta. Agacha la mirada. – Me dijiste que podríamos ser amigos. – Y esa frase le hace reaccionar y vuelve a posar su mirada en mí.

-Ahora no, Katherine. – su voz se ha endulzado un poco.

-Mira, no me cuentes que te ha pasado si no quieres pero… déjame que te invite a un café. – le digo amable.

-¿Por qué haces esto? – me pregunta amable.

-Porque me pareces una gran persona. – le digo con toda la sinceridad del mundo. Me mira con recelo y sé que no se fía de mí pero espero su respuesta deseando que me dé una oportunidad. Su cara es de frustración. Está muy guapo y sus ojos verdes están más oscuros de lo normal. - ¿Y bien?

-Está bien. No creo que me ayude mucho quedarme en casa. – dice finalmente. Y yo sonrío con todas mis fuerzas. Estoy contenta. – ¿Vamos? – pregunta.

-¿No tienes que coger nada? ¿Ni el móvil?

-Prefiero no saber nada de nadie. – contesta tranquilo mientras sale por la puerta y se pone a mi lado. Yo me siento radiante y privilegiada.

-¿Dónde quieres ir? – le pregunto amablemente.

-Me da igual. – contesta.

-A mí me gustaría sentarme al sol, quedan pocos días de verano.

-Pues pidamos un café para llevar y sentémonos en una plaza.

-Hay un Starbucks aquí cerca. – le digo. Y su cara me sorprende, pone cara de… ¿dolor? – Stefan, ¿estás bien?

-Eh… sí. Yo trabajaba en un Starbucks, ¿sabes? – dice despacio como si le costara pronunciar esas palabras.

-¿Enserio? Tiene que ser muy guay saber hacer todos esos cafés. – le digo sonriendo intentando que quite la mala cara. Y lo consigo. Me mira sorprendido, como si mis palabras le hubieran abierto los ojos. Y sonríe. Es la primera vez que lo hace y yo me siento orgullosa.

-Bueno, no está mal. – me sonríe. Y a mí me falta derretirme. Sus ojos vuelven a ser claros y vuelven a brillar de verde esperanza.

-Entonces ¿te apetece?

-Claro. – me sonríe.

Después de pedirnos nuestros respectivos _frapuccinos _nos dirigimos a una plaza que hay cerca y nos sentamos en un banco.

-¿Sigues enfadado?- le pregunto divertida.

-Sí. No tendrías que haberme pagado el café. – me recrimina.

-Te había dicho que te invitaba. Además lo prefiero así. – me mira como si no me entendiera.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque así tengo una excusa para volver a quedar contigo.- le digo con una mirada dulce. – Me debes un _frapuccino. _– Le miro y le sonrío. No me siento avergonzada por mi atrevimiento.

-Katherine, - dice al cabo de un tiempo - ¿Por qué te acostaste con Damon?

-No lo sé. – le contesto. Y se produce un silencio algo incómodo y decido reaccionar. –Pero me arrepiento. – Sé que me está entendiendo. Sé que sabe a qué me refiero. Sé que empieza a darse cuenta de que es él quien me gusta. Se queda callado, bebiendo de su café. - ¿No vas a decir nada?

-No sé qué decir. Llevo un día muy duro.

-¿Quieres hablar del tema? – pregunto cuidadosa intentando sonsacarle porque no tiene su preciosa sonrisa adornando su cara.

-Bueno… - pone cara de estar pensándoselo muy seriamente. – Mira, me sentía muy atraído por una chica pero me he dado cuenta de que he sido tonto. Me he lanzado a la piscina sin que nadie me hubiera dicho que había agua. ¿Entiendes?

-Te ha rechazado. – deduzco y digo con lástima y una punzada de dolor aparece en mi interior. Le gusta otra.

-Sí.

-Pues que tonta. – me limito a contestar. – No sabe lo que se pierde. – digo sonriendo con ternura y él me mira y hace lo mismo.

-Gracias. Katherine. Necesitaba salir de casa.

-Gracias a ti por dejarme que sea yo la que te haya sacado de casa.

Me sonríe dulcemente. Y me miro la hora. ¡Qué rápido ha pasado el tiempo! Rebekah viene a buscarme dentro de nada. Pongo cara de frustración.

-¿Qué te pasa? – me pregunta al darse cuenta.

-Que he quedado con Rebekah y… preferiría quedarme aquí contigo.

-¿Por qué? – esa pregunta me pilla desprevenida. Puedo optar por contestar con alguna broma pícara o… ser sincera. La Katherine que yo conozco hubiera optado por la primera opción pero… cuando estoy con él soy mejor persona así que me decido por la verdad.

-Porque tengo miedo de que no se repita. – le digo sin mirarle a la cara. Dejar salir mis sentimientos no es mi punto fuerte.

-Se repetirá. – me asegura mientras me levanta la cabeza por la barbilla y me mira a los ojos. Yo me estremezco al sentir su piel sobre la mía. Tiene unos dedos suaves y cálidos. Pianista, pienso.

-¿Te acompaño a casa? – le pregunto algo avergonzada.

-Vale. – me contesta mientras se levanta y me tiende su mano para ayudarme a levantarme. Qué caballeroso.

-Gracias. – le digo sonrojada.

Vamos caminando en silencio. La situación se ha vuelto un poco incómoda y yo no paro de preguntarme quién será esa chica que le ha rechazado. La curiosidad me mata por dentro. Quiero preguntárselo pero me da miedo que se enfade ahora que ya no me mira mal. He dado un gran paso. Pero al final me decido: he de saberlo.

-¿Puedo preguntar quién es ella? – digo casi en un susurro. El sonríe, irónico. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿La conozco?

-Posiblemente. Estudia teatro en la ART. Cómo tú. – me contesta. Y me quedo perpleja. Empiezo a pensar en las chicas para mí desconocidas que van a la misma clase que yo y entonces me acuerdo de haber visto a Stefan ayer hablando con esa chica tan seria. Elena, se llama. No me cae bien. Y ahora menos porque seguro que es ella.

-¿Elena? – pregunto y él asiente con la cabeza. - ¿Enserio?

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, que me parece una insípida y una sosa. Parece que no tiene sangre en el cuerpo.

Pone mala cara inmediatamente y ahí sé que me he vuelto a pasar de la raya y empiezo a arrepentirme de mis palabras.

-Lo siento. – me apresuro a decir. – A veces puedo ser muy impulsiva…

-Lo sé. – me sonríe y yo vuelvo a la calma. – Eso me gusta de ti.

-A mí también me gusta que te guste porque… bueno, creo que necesitas un poco de marcha en tu vida. – le digo bromeando. Ya estamos llegando a su casa y no quiero despedirme de él, me lo estoy pasando genial.

-¿Marcha en mi vida? – abre mucho los ojos y sonríe incrédulo. – Perdona pero aquí dentro – señala su propio cuerpo. ¡Qué bueno que está! – hay un Stefan muy marchoso. – me sigue la broma.

-¿Enserio? No me lo creo.

-¿No?

-No. Demuéstramelo. – Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos. Nos hemos parados a unos escasos pasos de su casa y yo sé lo que quiero en ese momento y quiero que me lo dé. Vamos Stefan, bésame.

-Este fin de semana. – dice sacándome de mis pensamientos y destruyendo mis deseos.

-¿Qué?

-Que este fin de semana nos vamos de fiesta y vas a ver la marcha que puedo tener. – me sonríe. Y yo quiero saltar de la alegría. ¿Es una cita? No lo sé. Pero da igual, es algo.

-Me parece buena idea. – le sonrío. Y entonces vamos hasta la puerta de su casa.

-Espera aquí un momento. – me dice mientras entra. Yo no sé que pretende pero lo comprendo cuando a unos escasos segundos sale con un bolígrafo en la mano. – Dame tu número. – me dice haciendo la intención de apuntárselo en la mano.

-No. – le digo y él me mira perplejo. Le quito el boli y hago el mismo gesto que él antes. – Dame tú el tuyo. No me fío de que me llames. – le sonrío pícara y me dicta los nueve dígitos mientras yo me los apunto.

-Te gusta tenerlo todo bajo control, eh. – me bromea. Y yo le asiento con la cabeza siguiendo su gracia. – Nos vemos en clase. – se despide.

-Sí, nos vemos. – digo intentando ocultar mi decepción por tener que irme ya.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien, Kath.

-Yo también. Y cuídate. – nos sonreímos y me alejo un poco hasta que me doy la vuelta y veo que todavía está en la puerta pasmado. - ¡No me mires el culo! – le grito mientras me alejo riéndome y sé que él está haciendo lo mismo.

* * *

-¿Y ese número de teléfono? – me pregunta Rebekah cuando llegamos a la residencia y me ve la mano. Yo le sonrío pícara.

-¿Katherine Pierce ha ligado? – pregunta divertida.

-Se ve que sí. – le contesto riendo mientras entramos en nuestra habitación y ahí está Bonnie leyendo un libro.

-¡Hola Bonnie! – la saludamos a la vez.

-Hola chicas. - nos contesta amable. - ¿Cómo os ha ido el día? – pregunta dejando su libro en la mesita de noche. Me parece una chica muy adorable y muy simpática.

-Muy bien. – le contesto yo con sinceridad.

-Bueno… Ha habido de mejores. ¿Y tu Bonnie? - le pregunta. Y puedo ver como la morena se sonroja un poco.

-Bien. He conocido a tu hermano, Rebekah.

-¿A Kol? – parece felizmente sorprendida.

-Sí. Dice que te echa de menos.

Rebekah sonríe tiernamente.

-Y yo a él. Muchísimo. ¿Y cómo ha sido? – le pregunta. Y yo escucho. Me acuerdo del hermano de Rebekah de cuando éramos pequeños pero hace mucho que no lo veo.

-He ido a comer con Caroline, su compañera de piso.

-¡Sí! – dice Rebekah – Caroline y Elena. Me las presentó. – sonríe. Esa maldita Elena, está por todos lados.

-Es un chico muy agradable. – dice Bonnie con su habitual cordialidad.

-Es un chico que vale millones. – la corrige Rebekah.- Si no fuera su hermana me casaría con él. – bromea. – Es lo más atento y cariñoso del mundo y lo más gracioso es que intenta ser macarra. – sonríe tiernamente. Se nota que se quieren muchísimo. Y Bonnie se sonroja.

-¿Sabéis qué? – pregunta la rubia unos minutos más tarde. – Mi padre me ha contado confidencialmente que nos van a hacer unas pruebas para un trabajo en un musical de la compañía _Favoloso. _La de la familia Salvatore. – En mi cabeza suena una alarma al escuchar ese nombre.

-¿Salvatore? – pregunto extrañada.

-Sí, es muy famosa en Italia. Y ahora la lleva el hijo mayor, Damon Salvatore, y han venido a España.

Y entonces mi mente empieza a funcionar demasiado rápido. Damon Salvatore, ¿famoso en Italia? ¿Director de una compañía de teatro? ¿Voy a tener que volver a verle incluso tal vez trabajar con él? ¿Cómo se lo va a tomar Stefan?


	21. Capítulo 20

_**Hola! Como estáis? Espero que mejor que yo! Llevo una semana horrible pero... aquí estoy en mi otro mundo donde puedo expresarme trayéndoos un nuevo capítulo de mi fic! Muchísimas y miles y millones de gracias a UshieVictoria, tefi96 & thequeenofhearts27 por sus reviews! Me han animado mucho en estos días duros! Y bueno... ya solo me quedan tres exámenes! En fin, que espero que os guste mucho este capítulo y fans de KLAROLINE, no me matéis, lo bueno tarda en llegar! Un beso enorme, disfrutad del capítulo y cuidaros mucho! Gracias por leeeeeeeeeeer! :D**_

* * *

_Caroline_

El día con Bonnie ha sido genial y estoy contenta de haber arreglado las cosas con Klaus pero lo peor ha sido llegar a casa y que Elena me contara lo ocurrido con Stefan. Tengo ganas de decirle: Te lo dije. Pero no voy a hacerlo porque sé que le sentaría mal e incluso quizás se enfadaría. No sé que habrá hecho Kol pero la ha animado bastante y cuando he llegado estaban jugando a cartas como dos viejos. Me ha hecho mucha gracia verlos así. Cenamos los tres juntos viendo _Los Simpson _en la tele y la verdad es que es muy gracioso ver como Kol imita a Homer.

-¿Qué te ha parecido Bonnie? – le pregunto por curiosidad.

-Adorable. – se limita a contestar. Y nosotras nos reímos. – Aun que creo que se ha llevado una mala imagen de mí.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – quiero saber.

-Bueno, digamos que es muy curiosa y me ha preguntado algunas cosas y bueno… Yo no le iba a mentir.

-¿Qué cosas? – no entiendo nada.

-¡Eso! ¿Qué cosas? – Elena me ayuda con el interrogatorio.

-Cuando seáis mayores os lo cuento, chicas. – se burla de nosotras y empezamos a reírnos. - ¿Tú que tal con Klaus?

-Somos amigos. – contesto algo resignada. – Pero… sin ánimos de ofender creo que tu hermano es un poco tonto.

Se ríen.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunta Kol entre carcajada y carcajada.

-Se pensaba que le iba a pedir matrimonio o algo… No sé. – digo sin apartar la vista de la tele. La verdad es que ahora ya me es indiferente. Oigo como Elena y Kol ríen.

-Siempre ha sido muy exagerado. – comenta Kol.

-Oye, Care - me llama Elena - ¿Te has enterado de que mañana llega a la ART el hijo del director? Se ve que estudia danza en Estados Unidos y que es muy bueno y ahora quiere pasar un tiempo en España y viene a la ART pero no como alumno sino a estar por ahí.

-Pues no tenía ni idea. ¿Es mayor?

-Sí, creo que tiene un par de años más que nosotras.

-Qué bien, me gustaría verle bailar.

-Tú tendrías que enseñarles a los de la ART cómo bailas. – me echa en cara.

-¿Pero tú no cantabas? – nos interrumpe Kol.

-Bueno, también sé algo de baile… - le explico.

-¿Algo? ¡Llevas bailando desde los tres años! – Elena se escandaliza.

-Sí, pero sabes que me gusta más la música. Bueno, no es que me guste más… Es que es a lo que me quiero dedicar.

-Ya pero si estudias música y encima bailas tal vez te consiguen un trabajo o simplemente te tendrán como la Diosa de la ART. – ríe.

-Eres una exagerada. – me limito a decirle. Sé que Elena tiene algo de razón, debería haberles comentado que también bailo a los directores pero… la verdad es que en el momento no me apetecía bailar y no lo hice.

Cuando me meto en la cama mi móvil suena. Es un mensaje y es de Klaus:

_Buenas noches, amiga mía. Klaus._

Sonrío y decido contestarle.

_Los amigos normales no se envían mensajes de buenas noches así porque sí. Pero entenderé que tú eres un bicho raro. Buenas noches. Caroline._

El miércoles por la mañana me levanto animada. Me apetece ir a clase. Miro por la ventana deseando que aun no haya venido el mal tiempo que hace días que anuncian y efectivamente: el sol está radiante. Abro el armario y escojo un vestido veraniego algo escotado de color azul cielo y unas manoletinas negras. Me recojo el pelo en un moño despeinado y salgo a la cocina a encontrarme con Elena.

-¡Buenos días!

-Hola, Care. ¿Te pones muy guapa tú para ir a clase, no?

-Hay que estar divina siempre. – bromeo y las dos reímos.

De camino a la escuela noto a Elena algo nerviosa, diferente. Imagino que será por tener que ver a Stefan y siento algo de lástima, lo debió pasar realmente mal. Elena tiene un gran corazón y no le gusta dañar a la gente y con Stefan tuvo que hacerlo. Encima después fue su hermano quien la trajo a casa… Debió ser un mal trago e incómodo.

-¿Cómo se llama el hermano de Stefan? – la curiosidad me viene de repente.

-Damon. – me contesta pronunciando cada letra con mucho cuidado.

-Mm… No me suena.

-Es más mayor. No sé a qué se dedica pero tiene una empresa.

-Un hombre de negocios. – digo pensativa. Debe ser muy serio y eso debió hacer para Elena el trayecto a casa más incómodo aun.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Curiosidad. No sabía ni que Stefan tenía un hermano. – me río.

-No se llevan demasiado bien… - dice.

-¿No?

-No. Damon es un tipo… extraño. Como muy misterioso.

-¡Qué interesante! – me lo imagino como un tipo que no sonríe nunca. Con su traje, y su maletín. Nunca saliendo de su estudio, sin amigos. - ¿Es guapo?

-Mm… Sí. – responde finalmente algo avergonzada.

-¿Cómo Stefan?

-Son muy diferentes. Damon tiene los ojos azules y muy intensos. Es un azul… muy claro, muy llamativo. Y el pelo negro como el azabache. Y las facciones de la cara muy duras y… no sé. Es como exótico mientras que Stefan es simplemente… guapo.

-Entiendo. Tiene pinta de ser muy interesante ese Damon.

Elena se ríe ante mi comentario y me doy cuenta de que ya estamos en la ART.

-¡Nos vemos luego! – nos despedimos y yo voy hacia la clase de Historia de la Música. Qué pereza me da ahora mismo. Cuando entro en clase Stefan ya está ahí sentado y habla con Bonnie. Yo me acerco y los saludo amistosamente. Stefan me mira avergonzado, se imaginará que ya sé lo que pasó ayer entre él y Elena pero aun así no se le ve muy destrozado y no para de mirarse el móvil cada dos por tres.

-Bueno chicos, - empieza la profesora de Historia – he de pediros un favor. Cómo seguramente ya habrá llegado a vuestros oídos, hoy tenemos con nosotros al hijo de nuestro director pero él está ausente culpa de una reunión urgente de última hora y necesitamos que alguien reciba al joven y le enseñe la escuela. Sé que no es conveniente que perdáis materia pero también sé que muchos de vosotros venís ya de escuelas de música y que otras veces habéis hecho esta asignatura. Hoy voy a empezar a explicar el Clasicismo así que si alguien cree que se lo sabe que lo diga y le haga este favor al director. Que… ya os lo digo, lo va a tener en cuenta.

En ese momento veo mi vía libre. Me he criado con la historia de la música. Mi padre me explicaba las etapas una y otra vez así que decido que esta hora la voy a pasar con el hijo del director. Y levanto la mano.

-Señorita Forbes, ¿se ofrece voluntaria?

-Sí. Yo… bueno, tengo bastante asimiladas las etapas de la música y sobretodo el Clasicismo así que no me importaría.

Ella me sonríe amablemente.

-Muchas gracias. Es usted muy amable. Al final del día puede venir a preguntarme hasta donde he llegado a explicar y no me importará decírselo. Mire, tiene que estar en quince minutos en la entrada principal.

Yo recojo mis cosas y salgo por la puerta. Aun me queda un ratito así que decido irme a la cafetería mientras y allí tomarme un café.

El camarero está tras la barra recogiendo algo y está de espaldas.

-Hola. – digo amablemente y él se gira. Es muy guapo y veo la etiqueta en su camisa que pone MATT. – Matt. – le sonrío y él me devuelve la sonrisa.

-Hola. – dice amable. – Señorita desconocida. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

-Un café con leche por favor. – le sonrío amable. Él me lo prepara y me lo pone en un vasito de plástico para llevar.

-Aquí tienes. – me sonríe.

-Muchas gracias. – le digo mientras me dispongo a irme. – Y me llamo Caroline.

-A ti, Caroline.

Me siento en un banco que hay en la entrada principal con mi café en la mano esperando a que llegue el desconocido. Está muy rico, ese tal Matt sabe hacer cafés. Sonrío pensando en lo simpático que ha sido. Y de repente se abre la puerta y entra un chico. Está muy moreno, este viene por lo menos de Hawaii. Su pelo corto es negro como el carbón y lleva unas gafas de sol. Las facciones de su cara son duras y sus labios forman una línea firme. Lleva una camiseta roja algo pegada y se marcan sus alucinantes músculos y la conjunta con unos pantalones negros cortos que dejan ver unas piernas musculosas y fuertes. A mí se me cae la cucharilla dentro del café y por poco no se me cae también la baba. Es como un modelo de calzoncillos de Calvin Klein. Madre mía. Me apresuro a levantarme, me bajo un poquito el escote y me acerco a él.

-¿Hola? – le digo con toda la amabilidad del mundo - ¿Eres el hijo del director, verdad?

Él me mira, se levanta las gafas y me mira de arriba abajo con unos ojos marrones y oscuros que cautivan. Es guapísimo y me está mirando de arriba abajo. Me va a dar algo. De pronto sonríe y yo me siento más atacada todavía. Tiene una sonrisa perfecta y deslumbrante.

-El mismo. Tú debes ser la alumna que me tiene que enseñar la escuela y todo eso. – su voz es todo lo contrario de su cuerpo y su mirada. Me esperaba una voz sexy, dura, grave e incluso ronca pero es dulce y suave. Es encantador.

-Sí. Soy Caroline Forbes, estudiante de música. – le tiendo la mano. Y él me la estrecha con delicadeza.

-Tyler Lockwood. – dice sin parar de sonreír.

-Bien, vamos.

Empiezo por enseñarle el ala de música que es la que más me conozco.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Caroline?

-Diecisiete. – le contesto avergonzada y él asiente con la cabeza. - ¿Y tú, Tyler?

-Diecinueve. – me dice.

-No eres tan viejo. – bromeo.

-¿En qué te especializas?

-Canto.

-Interesante. Luego vas a tener que cantarme algo.

-Ni lo sueñes. – digo riéndome.

-Venga… - pone cara de niño pequeño.

-Quizás si tú bailas primero. Dicen que no eres malo.

-Intento no serlo. Para eso me fui a Estados Unidos.

-¿Y por qué has vuelto?

-Me apetece pasar un tiempo en casa.

-Y antes de volver a casa has ido a ponerte moreno.

-He estado un par de semanas en las Islas Baleares. – le miro incrédula.

-Es decir, que llegas a España ¿y lo primero que haces antes de venir a ver a tus padres es irte a tomar el sol?

-Mm… la verdad es que primero me fui de fiesta. Ya sabes, en las islas hay mucha fiesta. – se ríe. – Nunca me he llevado muy bien con mis padres. – dice luego algo más serio.

-Ah…

Hablamos durante todo el trayecto y al final yo le enseño la escuela entera en poco rato y me siento tonta porque creo que no presta atención a lo que le estoy enseñando pero igualmente me lo paso bien con Tyler. Llega un momento en el que me pregunta si yo sé en qué habitación de la residencia tiene que acomodarse y pienso que la profesora de Historia de la Música no me lo ha dicho así que… ¿cómo voy a saberlo? Él se ríe ante la situación y entonces de lejos veo a Klaus por los pasillos y decido preguntarle. Quizás los profesores lo saben

-¡Profesor Mikaelson! – lo llamo. Y lo llamo así a propósito para fastidiarle. Se gira y me mira y luego le dirige una mirada asesina a Tyler.

-Dígame, señorita Forbes.

-Él es Tyler Lockwood, el hijo del director. – le digo. Y Tyler se inclina para darle la mano y Klaus responde al gesto de mala gana. - ¿Sabe dónde tiene que hospedarse? Es que no nos lo han dicho a ninguno de los dos. Y yo soy la que le está enseñando el centro.

-Mm… No tengo ni idea. – responde.

-Bueno, no pasa nada. Esperaré a que mi padre termine de la reunión. ¿Vamos, Caroline?

-Claro.

-Hasta luego, señor Mikaelson. - Se despide Tyler. Y Klaus hace un gesto con la cabeza. Yo le miro, le sonrío y le saludo con la mano y él se limita a gesticular una pequeñísima sonrisita torcida.

-¿A dónde quieres ir? – le pregunto a Tyler.

-Antes, cuando me has enseñado los estudios de danza, había uno libre. Ahí vamos. – me dice sonriendo. Y yo asiento. Qué mañana más divertida. Cuando llegamos al estudio número cuatro yo me siento en un taburete que hay a la espera de que se ponga a bailar.

Tyler saca su móvil y lo enchufa al cable de los altavoces. Empieza a sonar a todo volumen el tango de Roxanne y se pone serio de repente. Yo le miro, impresionada, veo como se va acercando a mí en unos movimientos completamente característicos del tango y cuando llega a mí, me coge de la mano y me levanta.

-Baila conmigo. – me dice al oído. Y es todo tan sensual que no puedo resistirme. Sé bailar tango, es uno de mis bailes preferidos así que le sorprendo y empiezo a mover mis piernas y mis brazos al ritmo de la música. Nos movemos acompasados, improvisando una preciosa coreografía que a la vez está cargada de pasión y energía. – No sabía que bailabas. – me dice una de las veces que me agarra para subirme de la cintura y yo me limito a sonreírle. La canción está empezando a llegar a su fin y él me da tres o cuatro vueltas perfectas en las que mi vestido vuela y luego me agarra con fuerza y brutalidad pero de manera preciosa y me aplasta contra su cuerpo posando su mano algo más abajo de mi espalda y yo inclino mi torso y la cabeza hacia tras dejándome caer. Y nos quedamos en esa postura tan típica unos segundos. Hasta que escuchamos la puerta y miro hacia ella. Klaus está en la puerta mirando con cara de pocos amigos.

-Aflojad un poco la música. Aquí al lado están dando clase. – y se va. Está malhumorado y su cara de decepción al verme cogida a Tyler era obvia.

-¡Uy! – dice Tyler riéndose. – He de decirle a mi padre que insonorice los estudios. – se queja mientras baja el volumen. Y luego vuelve a acercarse a mí que estoy plantada en medio de las paredes de espejos, algo acalorada por el intenso baile y un poco avergonzada. – Eres una gran bailarina. – me dice colocándome un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Y yo me avergüenzo más aún. ¿Me lo dice él que se mueve como si fuera las mismas notas musicales?

-No es verdad. Tú eres un bailarín excelente.

-Ahora tienes que cantarme algo.

-Quizás otro día. Hoy ya te he bailado y es mucho más de lo que han conseguido otros, créeme.

-¿Otro día? ¿Eso significa que vamos a vernos más veces? – me pregunta a escasos centímetros de mi cara. Yo me quedo mirándolo. Es una pasada, es como una escultura maravillosa. Es… completamente cautivador. En ese momento suena la sirena y sé que debo irme a clase. – Vaya, una señorita tiene que asistir a clase como es debido. – me dice.

-Sí, supongo que debería irme. – le contesto.

-Tendrás noticias mías. – me dice sonriendo dulcemente y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa. Y en ese momento se atreve. Se acerca a mi cara más aun y me da un corto pero delicado beso en los labios. Me pilla por sorpresa pero me encanta. Mis ojos no pueden dejar de mirar los suyos. – Cuídate mi preciosa compañera de baile.

Y acto seguido reacciono, me giro, cojo mis cosas y me dispongo a salir por la puerta.

-Un placer conocerte, Tyler. – Y salgo del estudio, aun perpleja por todo lo que acaba de pasar ahí dentro. El baile tan intenso y ese dulce y delicado beso inocente. Estoy caminando hacia mi próxima clase y saco el móvil. Tengo un mensaje y es de Klaus.

_No sabía que usted también bailara, señorita Forbes. Profesor Mikaelson._

Después de la cara con la que me ha mirado me envía esto. No entiendo a este hombre. Primero me cautiva, luego pasa de mí, luego quiere ser mi amigo y ahora me acosa. ¿Qué le pasa? Decido contestarle.

_Ni yo que fueras tan maleducado y borde. Caroline._

Este tío lo que quiere es tenerme en sus pies esperando a que yo deje de ser "muy joven" como me repitió ayer mil veces. Y no voy a hacerlo. Me contesta enseguida.

_No me gustan sus nuevas amistades. Profesor Mikaelson._

¿Acaso conoce a Tyler? ¿Acaso está celoso? La rabia empieza a invadir mi cuerpo. Y le contesto quizás demasiado dura.

_Ni a mí los ayudantes de profesor que se creen profesores y actúan como padres. Caroline._


	22. Capítulo 21

**_Holaholaholaholaaaaaaa! Como estáis!? Espero que muy bien! Yo estoy muy contenta porque solo me queda un examen y los más duros ya me los he quitado de enmedio! jajaja bueno, al tema, muchísimas, miles y millones de gracias a UshieVictoria, thequeenofhearts27 & tefi96 por vuestros maravillosos y aumentadores de moral reviews! Aquí os dejo un capítulo en mi opinión maravilloso, que como veis los últimos que estoy subiendo son bastante más larguitos... En fin, espero que lo disfrutéis tanto o más como yo disfruté escribiéndolo! Un beso enoooooooooooorme y dejadme bonitos reviews! Muchas gracias por leeeeeeeeer! :)_**

* * *

_Rebekah_

-Señorita Mikaelson. – me llama la profesora de ballet al final de la clase.

-¿Sí? – pregunto. ¿Qué me querrá decir? ¿Hago algo mal? He visto gente que lo hacía peor que yo…

-Quédese un momento. – me dice seria y yo me asusto. Espero no haber hecho nada mal.

Espera a que se vacíe la clase y algunos alumnos me miran con cara de: "Ya está la hija del alcalde con sus preferencias." Y eso me molesta. ¿No puedo ser simplemente Rebekah? Cuando sólo quedamos yo y la profesora se acerca a mí y su expresión seria se borra de su cara.

-Mira, la academia quiere hacer un reportaje para dar algo de publicidad a la especialización de danza ya que es la que menos demanda tiene y necesitan una bailarina modelo para una sesión de fotos. Me han pedido que con la clase de hoy elija una chica y después de ver tu técnica y tu manera de moverte te he elegido a ti. Sólo si estás interesada, claro. No es obligatorio. – me explica.

¿Una sesión de fotos? Wow. Qué guay. Me encanta la idea.

-Sí, claro. – respondo enseguida. – Me encantaría. – le digo con una gran sonrisa en la cara y ella ríe un poco.

-Vas a ser la imagen de la ART especializada en danza. – bromea. Y yo me sonrojo. – Mira, te explico. Es un nuevo proyecto que tienen en mente. Se trata de hacer un reportaje de fotografías y con ellas hacer carteles y libretos donde se explique qué se hace exactamente. Además, saldrán durante un buen tiempo en nuestra página web de principal y en el periódico también tenemos pensado publicar al menos una de ellas. Queremos probar si tiene éxito. Además, las fotografías las hace un estudiante de fotografía del centro de bellas artes con el que ya sabrás tenemos un compromiso así que de cierta manera para los dos centros es una forma de exponer cómo son de buenos nuestros alumnos.

-Entiendo.

-¿Te interesa? – me sonríe.

-Sí, sí. ¿Cuándo es? ¿Y dónde?

-Bueno, quieren hacerlo cuanto antes y habíamos pensado que si te iba bien podríamos hacerlo esta tarde. Quedarías con el chico en un estudio de fotografía que hemos alquilado y él se encargaría de todo. ¿Te va bien hoy?

-Sí, vale. No tengo nada más que hacer.

-Perfecto. – me sonríe. – Pues a las cinco, por ejemplo. Luego te enviaremos un mensaje al móvil con la dirección. ¿De acuerdo?

-Vale. Y… ¿vestuario? ¿He de llevar algo?

-Sólo las puntas. Por lo demás no te preocupes, ahí lo tendrán todo preparado.

-Vale. Pues ahí estaré.

-Muchas gracias, Rebekah.

-Gracias a vosotros, por la oportunidad.

Me despido de ellos y me voy hacia mi habitación. Estoy encantada por hacer de modelo para la ART. Me parece que va a ser una experiencia inolvidable y tengo muchísimas ganas de contárselo a Kol.

En mi habitación ya están Bonnie y Katherine cuando llego y cuando me saludan lo primero que hago es contárselo.

-¡Es genial, Rebekah! – me dice Bonnie sinceramente contenta por mí.

-¡Qué envidia! – se ríe Kath. - La imagen de la ART… Ahora sí que tendrás chicos detrás. – se ríe.

-¡No seas mala, Kath! – le riño y las tres nos reímos. – Voy a llamar a Kol para contárselo. – les digo. Y puedo ver como Bonnie se sonroja un poco al oír el nombre de mi hermano. Personalmente, creo que le gusta y eso no me desagrada. Creo que Bonnie es una chica encantadora y que quizás no pegan mucho por el royo que lleva Kol pero mi hermano en el fondo es un trozo de cielo y un amor. Creo que la chica que se lo lleve será muy afortunada. Marco el número de Kol con habilidad ya que me lo sé de memoria mientras Bonnie me mira de reojo y Kath está escribiendo un mensaje en el móvil y sonriendo.

-Hola, enana. – me dice Kol desde la otra línea.

-¡Kol, no te lo vas a creer! – le digo con alegría notable.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me han ofrecido ser la imagen de la ART. Esta tarde me hacen una sesión de fotos bailando. ¿A que es genial?

-¡Qué bien! Ves como eres la mejor… - me dice contento. Y yo me sonrojo.

-No es verdad. – me río.

-Claro que sí.

-¿Cómo estás? – le pregunto unos segundos más tarde.

-Bien. – dice. – Buscando trabajo.

-¿Aun no has encontrado nada?

-Bueno, me tienen que llamar de un par de sitios a ver…

-Espero que tengas suerte. – le deseo con sinceridad.

-Gracias, Bekah. ¿Y tú qué haces?

-Nada. En la habitación descansando con Kath y Bonnie.

-Saluda de mi parte por ahí. – dice. Y yo sonrío.

-Chicas, – digo apartando un poco el auricular del teléfono – saludos de mi hermano.

-Hola. – dice Kath sonriente y Bonnie se sonroja y yo sonrío divertida.

-Dile hola. – dice Bonnie al final sonrojada.

Yo me río y puedo oír como Kol también.

-Voy a dejarte, enana. Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Vale, llámame.

-Hasta pronto. – se despide.

-Hasta muy pronto. – le contesto y cuelgo.

He recibido el mensaje departe del departamento de danza de la ART con la dirección del estudio de danza y a las cuatro y media empiezo a caminar hacia él. No quiero llamar al chofer de mi padre, como de costumbre, porque prefiero que mi padre no se entere de estas fotos por el momento. No sé si le parecerían bien y tampoco como serán las fotos así que prefiero mantenerlo en secreto y no me importa ir andando. Me pongo unos auriculares y mis gafas de sol, y emprendo el camino hacia el estudio.

Voy pensativa por la calle, creo que es una gran oportunidad lo de estas fotografías. ¿Qué pasaría si alguien más quisiera utilizarme de modelo? ¿Quizás podría ganarme así la vida dejando el baile como Hobbie? No lo sé. Son muchas preguntas las que tengo en la cabeza y solo saco una conclusión: Quiero hacer ese reportaje. Estoy algo nerviosa, quiero causar una buena impresión al fotógrafo y caerle bien. No sabía que ponerme así que me he puesto una falda de volantes azul y una camiseta blanca de tirantes. Espero tener una buena imagen.

A las cinco en punto estoy ahí y no hay nadie así que decido esperar porque el fotógrafo debe retrasarse un poco. El sitio es una planta baja de un edificio. Tiene una puerta grande y negra y a los lados tiene ventanas, una de ellas tiene las cortinas echadas pero la otra no así que decido mirar que hay dentro y me pego a la ventana dejando la calle a mis espaldas. Las paredes son blancas y el suelo también. Veo que ya han llevado todos las herramientas para hacer las fotos. Fondos blancos, fondos negros, focos… Hay una barra de ballet en la pared izquierda del estudio, y esta misma pared está llena de espejos. A la derecha puedo ver que hay unas escaleras y me pregunto qué habrá en el piso de arriba.

-Perdona. - oigo una voz a mis espaldas. Y mientras sigue hablando yo me giro. – He salido tarde del trabajo y…

No me lo puedo creer. Y él tampoco. En el momento en el que nuestras miradas se han cruzado y nos hemos dado cuenta de quién éramos el uno y el otro se ha callado de golpe y yo me he quedado paralizada. Una sensación agridulce invade mi cuerpo y mi mente, y no sé por qué. ¿Es que todos nuestros encuentros van a ser así?

-Tú… - dice casi en un susurro.

-Matt… - en estos momentos casi me siento culpable hasta de respirar. Ojalá pudiera entender que nada de lo que pasó fue mi culpa.

-¿Sabes? – dice cuando reacciona algo nervioso. – Da igual. Me voy, que venga otro a hacerte las fotos. Les diré que estoy enfermo, no te preocupes. – su cara expresa frustración y se da media vuelta para irse. ¿Qué hace? ¿Y desde cuando es fotógrafo?

-Matt. – le digo para que se pare. Pero no lo hace, acelera más el paso y se aleja. - ¡Matt! – grito. Y ni se inmuta. Es un cabezota, como siempre. Echo a correr y lo alcanzo, le cojo del hombro y lo giro de golpe hacia mí. - ¿Quieres pararte?

-¿Para qué, Rebekah?

-Porque estoy intentando hablar contigo. – estoy enfadada.

-Rebekah, no quiero ser tu amigo. – me dice serio. Y eso duele, como una aguja en el corazón que se clava lentamente mientras un eco va repitiendo sus palabras una y otra vez en mi mente. Necesito fuerzas para contestar a eso, y necesito saber qué contestar.

-Me da igual. – finalmente me armo de valor. - Lo respeto. Pero esto es una oportunidad profesional para los dos y no voy a dejar que la dejes pasar por mi culpa. – digo firme. Y él mira al suelo. Necesito más argumentos. – Mira, vamos a entrar ahí dentro. – señalo el estudio. – Me vas a decir como tengo que ponerme, me vas a hacer las fotos, van a quedar muy bien, va a ser un reportaje con mucho éxito y va a salir mi cara y tu nombre.

Se queda en silencio, pero ahora me mira a los ojos y yo me estremezco. Sigo teniendo la misma reacción bajo esos ojos que hace tantos años.

-¿Y bien?

-Está bien. – dice finalmente. Y yo me siento algo aliviada, menos culpable, y mejor persona.

Empezamos a caminar hacia el estudio y Matt saca las llaves y abre. Todo en silencio. El estudio huele a cerrado pero se está bien porque hace fresquito.

-¿Has traído las puntas? – me dice de repente dejándome algo perpleja.

-Eh… sí. – digo mientras dejo mis cosas en una esquina.

-Bien. Las fotos las haremos aquí abajo. Arriba tienes todo el vestuario y ahí te cambiaras.

-Vale.

-Sube y ponte el tutú rojo que encontrarás en el armario. Y las puntas. – asiento con la cabeza. Ahora va a venir una maquilladora amiga mía, te maquillará y se irá. – repito el gesto.

Media hora más tarde, yo ya vestida con el tutú rojo rubí precioso y mis puntas, se va la maquilladora llamada Hayley. Me ha hecho un moño perfecto de bailarina y me ha maquillado la cara de una manera sencilla pero me encanta. Llevo la raya de los ojos negra y la sombra es blanca con purpurina que brilla. Las pestañas se me han vuelto negras y largas gracias al rímel y mi piel está pálida y me salen unos coloretes rojos. En los labios llevo un pintalabios carmín con brillo.

Cuando Hayley se va bajo al piso de abajo donde está Matt esperándome con la cámara en la mano. Se me queda mirando algo perplejo de arriba abajo y yo me avergüenzo un poco y me sonrojo. Agacho la mirada y creo que por primera vez en mi vida me intimido frente a la mirada de alguien.

-¿Está bien así? – le pregunto.

-Eh… Sí. Está muy bien así. – se limita a contestar seco. – Ponte las puntas.

Le hago caso. Y luego le miro en busca de una nueva orden.

-Ponte ahí. – me dice señalando la barra. Unos focos de luz fuertes están al lado. Vuelvo a acatar su orden. Y luego le miro. – Baila. – ordena seco. Y yo me quedo perpleja y le miro en busca de una explicación. – Vamos, baila lo que quieras. Yo no sé pasos de ballet, no puedo pedirte nada. Improvisa. – asiento con la cabeza y algo tímida me levanto de puntillas sobre los dedos de mis pies y empiezo a hacer movimientos suaves y delicados, con perfecta técnica. Empiezo a escuchar como la cámara dispara, sin flash.

-¿Miro a la cámara? – pregunto de golpe.

-No. Mira al frente.

-Vale.

Voy bailando y de cada vez me siento más incómoda. Me siento rígida, siento que no estoy bailando bien. Estoy demasiado tensa. Quiero hablar con él, quiero contarle que lo siento, que no quería separarme de él, que le echo de menos, que le quería como a nada y que cuando se fue de mi lado fue como si me quitaran una parte de mí. Quiero decírselo, pero me da miedo su reacción. Me empiezo a frustrar mientras bailo y en un mal movimiento me tuerzo el tobillo y me caigo al suelo. Ahora me siento avergonzada y humillada. Veo como deja su cámara en el suelo rápidamente y se acerca a mí.

-¿Estás bien? – me pregunta enseguida. Puedo ver la preocupación en su cara. - ¿Te duele? ¿Te has hecho un esguince?

-No. Sólo me lo he torcido. En un rato dejará de dolerme. – digo mientras me deshago las puntas y me acaricio el tobillo.

-¿Me dejas ver? – me pregunta sorprendiéndome con amabilidad. Y yo quito la mano de mi pie. Él lo coge con delicadeza y me lo mueve, noto una punzada de dolor en el tobillo. - ¿Así te duele?

-Un poco. – digo atontada por su tacto en mi piel. ¿Cuántos años hacía que no me tocaba? Me pongo triste de repente y la punzada de dolor se va al corazón. Tengo ganas de llorar, de abrazarle, de abrazar a mi Matt.

-No creo que sea grave. – Y me mira a la cara. Nuestros ojos se cruzan y sé que él también siente nostalgia por nosotros. Creo que es el momento.

-Matt… - empiezo y él no me contesta. Se limita a mirarme. Tengo tantas cosas que decir y tan pocas palabras… Y él está tan cerca, y su mano aún está en mi pie. – Yo…

-Rebekah… - me interrumpe. Y quita la mano de mi pie. Siento otra punzada de dolor. Pero está cerca y eso me reconforta.

-Espera. – le digo. – Sólo quiero saber por qué me guardas rencor.

-Sabes perfectamente qué pasó. – suena duro y cortante.

-Sé perfectamente que ni tú ni yo tuvimos la culpa y… Matt, yo no quería separarme de ti.

-Éramos críos, Rebekah. Nada era real. Todo era un juego. – no me puedo creer lo que acaba de decir. Eso es mentira.

-Todo era real, Matt. Nosotros éramos reales. ¿Y sabes una cosa? Nunca he vuelto a tener a nadie como tú. Nadie ha sido tan especial como tú. Y sí, éramos críos, pero eso no significa que no fuera especial.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Rebekah.

-Y durante todos estos años te he echado de menos. – revelo con sinceridad. Él se queda en silencio y mira al suelo. Quizás él no, quizás él no sentía ni siente lo mismo que yo, quizás para él era un juego… El dolor del pecho empieza a intensificarse y siento como me empiezan a escocer las lágrimas y como una lágrima quiere salir. Intento hacer fuerza, intento que no salga, pero es inútil y la lágrima acaba brotando por mis mejillas. Me avergüenzo y miro al suelo, esperando a que el tiempo pase. De repente noto su mirada encima de mí y me asusto.

-Rebekah, no… - dice suave cuando se da cuenta de mi lágrima y eso hace que caiga otra. – No llores, por favor. - Acerca su mano lentamente a mi cara y me la levanta de la barbilla.

-Yo… yo también te he echado de menos. Pero… no tienes ni idea del infierno que sufrí después de aquel día al irme de tu casa. Todo empezó a ir mal de repente y yo no entendía qué pasaba. Yo sólo quería estar contigo, quería ver a mi madre feliz y a mi padre también. – hace una pausa y yo le miro, nerviosa a la espera de que diga algo más. - He vivido mucha mierda. Y… si supieras las noches que me he dormido deseando abrazarte y contarte todo lo que me pasaba… Pero no podía y sufría. Se suponía que debía odiar a tu familia por todo lo que pasó, o eso decía mi padre. Y yo no lo conseguía pero… cuando por fin lo conseguí, cuando conseguí no echarte de menos, cuando te olvidé… Apareces de nuevo con tu brillante sonrisa y tu cara angelical y yo… Yo no sé que tengo que hacer.

Mi mente está abrumada. Él siente lo mismo, no era un juego, era real. Éramos reales. Siento una inmensa felicidad.

-Abrázame. – le contesto en un susurro y firme. No quiero nada más que un abrazo de esos que tanto añoro. Y él me mira, algo extrañado y dudoso. Nuestros ojos no se separan y los míos gritan un abrazo. Finalmente siento como deja llevarse por las emociones y estira los brazos agarrándome y empujándome contra él para sujetarme fuerte entre sus brazos. Yo le correspondo ese abrazo tan deseado y me pierdo en un mar de emociones. Las lágrimas brotan de mis ojos sin control y siento el contacto de su pecho contra mi cara y sus manos que rodean mi espalda. Siento que toda mi piel se eriza y entonces sé que no quiero soltarme de ahí, nunca más. No voy a dejarlo ir nunca más, le quiero a mi lado. Siento una felicidad inmensa cuando voy asimilando todo lo que está pasando y quiero parar el tiempo, quiero quedarme ahí entre esos brazos fuertes que antes eran de un niño al que amaba con toda mi inocencia. Siento que el tiempo no ha pasado entre nosotros, que no hay ninguna incomodidad y que toda esa confianza que pudimos tener un día vuelve a nosotros de repente. Siento que volvemos a unirnos y entonces sé que mis lágrimas son de alegría porque me doy cuenta que estoy sonriendo como una idiota al volver a sentirlo entre mis brazos.

Se separa un poco de mí, sin dejar de abrazarme y yo escondo mi rostro en su cuello. Noto como una de sus manos deja mi espalda para repetir el gesto que había hecho antes y me levanta la barbilla dejando mi rostro sonriente y lloroso a pocos centímetros del suyo.

-No llores más, Rebekah. – dice dulcemente mientras recoge mis lágrimas con su pulgar. Y en esas palabras reconozco a mi pequeño y añorado Matt. A ese niño rubio y de sonrisa resplandeciente.

-Es que te he echado tanto de menos, Matt… - digo entre sollozos. – No me puedo creer que estés aquí, conmigo, abrazándome.

-Ya no tienes que echarme más de menos. Tranquila.

-No te vuelvas a ir. – me limito a contestar con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

-Sabes que nunca quise irme. – y en ese momento siento que el amor nunca ha desaparecido. Me siento en un universo paralelo y me doy cuenta de que sigo queriéndole y de que sigo deseando que él me quiera como hacía hace unos años.

-Yo… Lo siento. – me siento culpable aun que no sé por qué.

-No fue culpa tuya. Ni mía. – se calla como si estuviera dudando en decir algo pero al final lo suelta - No entendían como dos niños de siete años podían amarse.

-Sigues siendo igual de fantástico. – le digo fascinada por sus palabras. Las sensaciones me superan y no puedo controlar lo que siento, lo que pienso, ni lo que digo.

-Y tú igual de preciosa. – me dice acariciándome el rostro. – Mírate. Eres una gran bailarina, una diosa en esta ciudad, podrías tener lo que quisieras y con tu carácter podrías llegar a tener el mundo a tus pies.

-En cambio, lo único que quiero eres tú. – confieso.

-¿Sabes que yo no soy bueno para ti? Tu padre tenía razón, Rebekah. – eso duele y él lo ve en mi cara. – Sólo soy un camarero de cafetería de instituto.

-Y fotógrafo. – replico. Él sonríe irónico.

-Eso lo intento, y es más un hobbie.

-Si te han elegido a ti para hacer las fotos será por algo.

-Rebekah… - escuchar mi nombre de sus labios tan cerca de mi me eriza la piel. Yo sé lo que quiero, y lo que me conviene. Y le quiero a él. Le quiero por todos esos años que nos han sido robados.

-No, Matt. Dejadme a mí solita elegir lo que quiero y lo que es bueno para mí. Y lo que quiero es que vuelvas a estar en mi vida.

Él me mira atónito, sé que está confuso. Y deja mis ojos para mirar mis labios. Tengo unas ganas inmensas de besarle y de quererle. Le quiero en mis brazos. Y casi inconscientemente me acerco un poco más a él y nuestras caras están escasos centímetros. Respiro entrecortadamente y él también. Se acerca a mí un poco más por la obvia atracción y química que hay entre nosotros. En el ambiente se respira deseo. Puedo notar su respiración en mi cara, huele a menta fresca. Y entonces de repente como si pasara una corriente de electricidad estática los dos nos tiramos a la boca del otro y siento como sus labios se posan sobre los míos dulcemente. Enseguida el deseo se convierte en pasión y la pasión roza la locura. Nos besamos apasionadamente mientras me atrae hacia él con una mano y con la otra me coge la cara. Yo subo los brazos hasta su cuello y lo rodeo con fuerza sin soltar por un solo segundo nuestro beso. Me siento radiante, feliz, incluso fuera de mí. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazan acompasadamente y saboreo cada centímetro de sus labios sin asimilar del todo que son sus labios, que es Matt, mi Matt.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando se separa un poco de mí y abrimos los ojos. Los dos estamos sonriendo como dos tontos y juntamos nuestras frentes. La felicidad es obvia. Me atrae a su pecho y me abraza fuertemente.

-Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando este momento… - le digo.

-Yo también, Rebekah. Eres maravillosa. – me contesta. Y me da un beso en el pelo. Me siento a gusto, me siento como una niña de siete años arropada y feliz. Levanto la cabeza y le doy un corto beso en los labios.

-¿Sabes qué? Vamos a dejar las fotos por hoy. No puedes salir con la cara llorosa. Aun se van a pensar que en la ART os hacen llorar. – bromea. Y yo me río. – Además así descansas el tobillo y quedamos el viernes, que yo mañana no puedo. ¿Vale? – asiento con la cabeza. – Estás preciosa con ese tutú. – me dice dándome otro corto beso. Y yo me sonrojo un poco. -¿Quieres que te lleve a la ART? Tengo el coche aquí.

-¿Tiene que ser ya? – le digo poniéndole ojitos. Y él me sonríe.

-Podemos esperar un poco, supongo.

Estamos un rato abrazados en el suelo des estudio. Hablamos y nos contamos cosas de estos diez años. Parece ser que le va muy bien en el mundo de la fotografía, aunque no quiere reconocerlo y yo le hablo de Kol y de Klaus. Me cuenta que al poco tiempo de separarnos su madre enfermó y murió después de dos largos y duros años de enfermedad y como su padre ha movido cielo y tierra para mantenerle. Yo me siento mal por no estar a su lado en todas esas cosas horrible que le han pasado a lo largo de su vida. Ahora vive solo en un piso en el centro de la ciudad. Promete llevarme un día de estos y yo estoy contenta. La tarde pasa volando.

-Es tarde. – le digo de repente cuando me miro el reloj.

-Pues venga, ves a cambiarte. – me sonríe y yo con morriña me levanto y voy al piso de arriba. Me miro al espejo, la sonrisa de mi cara no se borra. Soy incondicionalmente y completamente feliz. Me cambio rápidamente y bajo. Matt ya me está esperando junto a la puerta con las llaves en la mano. Salimos del estudio y le sigo hasta su coche, un Citroen blanco y sencillo que debe ser de segunda mano. Me siento en el asiento de copiloto y espero a que entre. Cuando lo hace me besa en los labios y me sonríe.

Saco mi móvil del mi bolso y veo un mensaje de la ART en el que dice que mañana convocan un casting. El de la compañía de Damon Salvatore y se lo cuento a Matt. Él me cuenta que mañana ha quedado para ir a una exposición de fotografía por la tarde y entonces me pide que le dé mi número de móvil y yo se lo doy encantada.

El trayecto a la ART se hace más corto de lo que yo deseaba y cuando llegamos aparca y me besa profundamente durante unos segundos. Y luego se aparta y me mira.

-Gracias por todo, Rebekah.

-A ti, Matt. Nos vemos pronto.

-Te lo prometo. – me dice mientras salgo del coche y le saludo con la mano mientras se va. Y me quedo sonriéndole a un coche como una boba. Unas manos me sorprenden agarrándome por detrás.

-¿¡Quién es ese!? – pregunta Katherine chillando. Y en ese momento sé que me espera una noche de confesiones, contándole a Katherine todos y cada uno de los detalles de mi relación con Matt.


End file.
